Big Bad Wolf
by Somuchtodo
Summary: Nothing could ever be normal for Rose Tyler. Eleven/Rose Reunion fic
1. Prologue

**AN- Hello! I don't own the Doctor, Rose, or anything you recognize ;) I'll be posting about once a week and if anyone wants to Beta that'd be awesome! Enjoy!**

**Prologue **

Of course it didn't go as planned.

"_This planet should be perfect! A nice vacation for mummy and baby," crooned a man to his wife's obviously pregnant belly._

"Rose! Get back to the Tardis!"

_The man took his wife to the planet Kalliope IV, which, back in there home universe was a spa planet, specifically for expecting mothers of all species._

As the woman tried to run she heard a shot and stopped dead in her tracks.

"_Not quite the same, but I love finding the differences! Allons-y, Rose Tyler!"_

She heard an anguished scream as she looked down at her chest where blood was beginning to seep through the lavender cotton of her pregnancy top. As she began to fall she felt the strong arms of her husband grab her and lower her gently to the floor.

_Within minutes of walking around they were arrested. "Civil War? We just came because we thought there was a spa, we can leave, though, if you wish." John Noble never left the planet._

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," John Noble said as he watched blood continuing to seep through his wife's shirt.

"_John and Rose Noble, you have been found guilty of espionage. The sentence is death to be carried out at sunset."_

"John, you need to go away," the young woman said through gritted teeth. "I know how to make it better, please, let me go." The man didn't move until something behind her caught his eyes. Just graffiti to most people, but the look in his eyes darkened and he backed away slowly, following his wife's orders.

"_Not the first death sentence we will have escaped," John Noble told his wife cheerfully, who just rolled her eyes and rubbed her stomach._

The light from her regeneration must have scared the guards because they shot off another shot, this time hitting John Noble in the back.

_They were cornered in an ally only a block away from the Tardis and John could think of no escape._

The first thing Rose noticed was that she was no longer pregnant. The second thing she noticed was her husband lying on the ground dying. Her anguished screams filled the air.

"_You will be executed now before you can escape again."_

"Rose Tyler, you're brilliant, fantastic, wonderful, molte benne," he said with tears in his eyes.

"John, please, no!" She sobbed. The guards watched in silence. "I need you! What happened, please, the baby."

"Rose Marion Tyler Noble, you brilliant girl, you regenerated, and I must say, you are very hot, but not ginger." He let out a shuttering breath.

"No, I can't, if I can do this then you can," Rose knew she was grasping at straws, but she needed her husband, the love of her life.

"I can't, human body. But you, you wonderful, beautiful, pink and yellow girl. I love you, never forget. Take the Tardis and have a fantastic life. Don't let it sit and waste away, be brilliant."

"Please don't leave me!"

"Rose Tyler, you were fantastic. And you know what? So was I." The man, the Doctor, John Noble, took his last breath. Rose stood up, her eyes golden. Every living thing on that planet died that day and in that second. Rose picked up her husband's limp body with strength she didn't know she had and made her way back to the Tardis. All the while she didn't see what was on the wall behind her. What had made her husband back away so she could regenerate. Bad Wolf.


	2. Chapter 1

**AN- Thanks to everyone who read it, added it to their favorites, or their alerts. That being said, over 250 people visited the story, and I didn't get any reviews... They do make me happy :) So, please review with any comments, good or bad.**

**I don't own anything you recognize!**

**Chapter 1**

It had been six months since the official death of John and Rose Noble. It had also been since months since an alien known as the Wolf had arrived. In those six months, however, the Wolf had barely moved off of her mother's sofa.

"Rose Marion Tyler! I swear, you need to do something!" came a shrill voice cutting through Rose's thoughts.

"Mum, please," she tried, her brain feeling like mush from her previous night's drinking binge.

"Look at yourself, you're a mess!" Rose thought she was doing better, she made it to Torchwood twice a week for the past six weeks, which was definitely an improvement.

"You can't stay, though, you need to move on, Rosie. As much as I wish you could be here forever, you can't. We both know it'll only hurt more later."

"Why? Because I realized that not only did I lose my husband, but I'm also going to lose you and Tony and Pete because, guess what! I can't bloody die?" Rose yelled, remembering her mother's shock at her new form.

_Rose numbly set the Tardis coordinates for her mum and dad's home. It was the only place she could think of going, not that she even realized that she instinctually knew how to fly the Tardis._

_When she landed with the typical wheeze she heard her mum's excited voice calling Tony, her little brother, down. Picking up her husband she made her way to the door of the Tardis, the tears falling freely. The doors opened and she heard a sharp intake of breath._

"_Who the hell are you and what have you done to John? Where is Rose?" Jackie screeched as five year old Tony rounded the corner._

"_Mum, something horrible happened," Rose said through her tears. "We got shot, but I regenerated. Like he did at Christmas. I changed my face, but he was human and couldn't change his face"_

"_Put him on the couch," Jackie said with steel in her voice. "Now explain to me what happened because I sure as hell don't believe you right now."_

"_Mum, it's me. Remember Christmas in 1993, when you couldn't even afford the peroxide for your hair, but you bought me that bear I saw in the shop window. I named him Sir Malcom the Brave. Or when I was fifteen and caught the stomach flu, you held my hair and sang Brittney Spears because I was convinced she was the absolute best? It's really me, Rose." _

"_Oh my baby!" She said with a sob and launched herself at Rose, holding her close. When the sobbing quieted Rose sank to the floor and a confused Tony came slowly over._

"_What happened? Why did you… How did you… The baby?" Jackie trailed off at a loss for words as she sat down of the floor with Rose who had Tony in her lap._

"_The how, I'm not sure, but I think it may be something to do with Bad Wolf. I did a lot of stuff after I opened the heart of the Tardis."_

"_With the yellow tow truck?" Jackie asked horrified and relieved at the same time. She felt horror that she had helped her daughter to turn into an alien, but relief that she still had one after what she was sure was a terrifying ordeal. There was a bullet hole in her shirt and she was covered in blood._

"_Yeah, then." Rose took a shuddering breath and continued on. "He wanted to take me to a spa for mothers to be. Turns out in this universe the planet is very hostile and they arrested us and were going to have us executed as spies. We ran but they surrounded us and shot me. I… I regenerated, changed my face…" Realization washed over her. "I don't even know what I look like anymore!" That was when she broke down even more._

"_You're still super pretty, Rosie," Tony said trying to cheer his big sister up. "You have dark hair and super pretty blue eyes! Like mummy's!" Rose only sobbed harder._

"_Tony, go on upstairs," Jackie said softly. "Let me deal with Rose for now, okay?" The little boy nodded and ran up the stairs. _

"_They shot him. I think they got scared when I... Did what I did. He died in my arms. And I lost the baby. It didn't come into the new body." Her sobs increased and Jackie just held her._

"Rose, you know that's what's for the best, and we'll be here for you whenever, but you need to move on. Find your adventure. Who knows, maybe you will find someone else, but you don't know if you never leave here," Jackie urged quietly.

"I don't even know who I am anymore, though!" Rose protested. And she was right. The face she looked at daily was unfamiliar.

She had long, straight, and choppy dark hair that she hated to do anything to but brush, ice blue eyes that despite what Tony said looked nothing like her mother's eyes with their cold intensity, a smaller nose and smaller lips. She had shrunk about five inches and lost about fifty pounds, granted she had been pregnant at the last count. Rose was guessing her physical age was now at about 21, though she wasn't sure. She just knew she was younger and the age 21 felt right when describing herself. Her taste in clothes had changed from jeans, a t-shirt, and trainers to boots, black tights, black high wasted jean shorts, a dark jumper, and a black leather jacket.

Her mum remarked had how much this new her reminded her of the first doctor, from the leather to the northern accent, which scared Rose because she could feel a darkness inside like she imagined was a fraction of what he had felt. She hadn't told her mom how the first thing she did after John died was destroy a whole planet. She had killed all the men, women, and children, all the animals and plants; everything but herself and her Tardis. And if she felt this much darkness in her first regeneration, what would she feel when she, like him, had been through nine or ten?

"That didn't stop the Doctor from going on and traveling with you, love."

"I'm not him. I didn't even know I could do this!" Rose was frustrated.

"Rose, you can stay here and work for Torchwood as the Wolf forever, but you'll just be taking a slow path as you watch us die." Tears began to leak out of Jackie's eyes as she continued, "I never thought I would say this, but go get into that mad box and do something dangerous or exciting. Do something that would make John and the Doctor proud." Jackie's phone began to ring and she answered it. "Rose, dear, it's Pete. They need you."

Rose left with a kiss to her mum's cheek and went to her car. Starting the car she sighed and looked over at the Tardis. Rose hadn't been in since she had brought John back. She knew the memories would hit her hard the first time and she didn't have the courage yet. She also knew that in that blue police box (Rose and John's first trip had been to take it to the 1960s and they happily destroyed the Chameleon Circuit) would have answers to why no one had realized she had become a Time Lord. Rose knew she would have to give in sooner or later.

With the first confidence Rose had felt in six months she jumped out of her car and into the Tardis. Emotions hit her and she felt her eyes begin to prickle with tears she was surprised she could even still have.

The control room looked different than it had. She had changed herself. Walking to the control panel Rose murmured, "Now why would you go and change yourself, beautiful?"

_Because a part of me feels like it died too, my Rose._

Rose spun around with a tight feeling in her chest. "Hello? Who's in here?"

_Don't tell me you don't know me. I am the Tardis speaking to my Time Lady, my Wolf, my Rose._

"Why can I speak to you? Even John couldn't speak to you here," came Rose's reply as she felt herself calming down.

_He was part human, just like you used to be. You and John couldn't handle me in your head. But you are so much more now. And we will never be alone because we have each other._

Tears sprang to Rose's eyes along with a smile. Of course she wouldn't be alone. She had the Tardis, this beautiful brilliant time ship who could teach her all about being a Time Lord.

"Can you help me fly you? I need to go to Torchwood. I'm leaving Earth and won't be around to help them all the time." Rose found that if her body wasn't on autopilot, like it had been after John's death, she really didn't know how to fly the Tardis.

_Yes, press that lever there and begin thinking about where you want to go. The coordinates should come into your mind and you need to enter them. _The Tardis continued to explain to Rose how to go and they went to Torchwood landing in the middle of Pete's office.

"Not bad for the first time, eh Beautiful?"

_It'll get better, young one. Much better than when the Doctor first stole my mum._ The Tardis was cheeky and it made Rose laugh her first real laugh in months.

Rose strode out into Pete's office. There stood Pete and Jake with huge grins on their faces.

"This is an improvement, eh Wolf?" Pete asked with a fatherly look in his eyes.

"I suppose, but I can't stay around after today. I need to move on, you know how it is with us aliens types." Rose could feel tears in her eyes as she tried to say that as lightly as possible.

"Yeah, I do."


	3. Chapter 2

**AN- Thanks to everyone for continuing to read this! I loved all the reviews and thanks for adding it to your favorites and alerts! :) Please continue to review since reviews are love :)**

**I don't own Doctor Who or anything you recognize!**

**Chapter 2**

Time moves differently for Time Lords. After that trip to Torchwood and goodbyes to Jackie and Tony Rose put herself into the time vortex to take the time to learn about what she was. She spent hours in the amazing library reading, trying to understand. Rose even built herself a sonic screwdriver.

Turns out that when she looked into the Time Vortex to get to Satellite 5 she had not only given Jack immortality and destroyed all the Daleks, but she had also began a change in her body. She had made herself a Time Lord. In a Time Lord's first life they had no repertory bypass, they had only one heart, they could age. In fact, the only difference would be their brain capacity, but no one had ever thought to teach anything complicated like Temporal Physics to Rose, and when she was able to grasp the Doctor's or John's complex subjects quickly, it was brushed off since she had spent so much time with him that of course she would now be able to somewhat understand things like that.

Rose spent years reading and learning everything she could before she returned to Earth. On her first trip she landed in the wrong time, but had met a young girl named Amelia Pond. She went back when Amelia was older and married and Amelia and Rory joined her for years, having two children during their time.

Amy (as Amelia preferred to be called) and Rory never knew her as Rose, and when Rose went to visit her mother she dropped them off someplace first. Rose had a hard time even calling herself that sometimes. She was known to all as the Wolf, and she was starting to get intergalactic recognition.

Rose had hoped that because of the unusual way that Amy and Rory's babies might have been conceived that they might have some sort of unusual traits enabling them to be with her for much longer than a normal human life, but that wasn't the case. Never the less, Melody and Michael travelled with the Wolf after their parents had left until they decided to get married and settled down, leaving the Wolf alone again.

She continued to bring friends into the ship with her from all sorts of times and places. There had been Julia from 3219 the human inhabited planet Mab, Alexander from Ancient Greece, Chixzaca, who was a proper alien with antenna and everything, from his home planet Mexacorpal, and so many more. Rose had been travelling for 300 years by the time she sent Hans home to 2311 Earth.

There was something very important that she had to do and she knew she would need to be alone after. With a few buttons pushed she disappeared and landed on Earth in the year 2102. Today was the day of Tony's funeral. The last person in her family was dead. Or course, Tony had a wife who was still alive and their children and grandchildren were still around, but only Ashley knew that the Wolf was special to the family, and even she was never told the whole story. Still, she didn't think it was a surprise when she walked into the funeral home.

"Thank you for coming, Wolf," She said from her wheel chair looking up at the stern young woman who never aged.

"I could never have missed this," Rose said, her voice heavy with tears.

"You know, Tony never did tell me who you were."

"That's what I asked him to do." People were looking at the oddly dressed woman who was talking to Ashley, wondering who she was and what she was doing there.

"Can I know?" Ashley asked with tears in her eyes. "We were married for 62 years and that was the only thing he never told me. Not when I first came over for to meet his family at a dinner and you were, not when we were married, not when you came after our first child and then grandchild were born, never. It was the only secret that he took to his grave."

"It would break your heart, Ashley. It's broken mine," Rose said with tears.

"Please," she begged beginning to cry too.

"Do you remember Rose? His dead sister?"

"The one who died with her husband on some planet? I've heard the story, you brought them home and Jackie gave you their ship," Ashley said confused where this was headed.

"Yeah, that Rose. Rose Marion Tyler Nobel she was called. Or rather I was called that. I turned myself into this as I was about to die. I lost my husband and unborn child that day. I've been cursed to live forever without the man I love or the love of my family. I've had to watch them all die, Ashley."

"But, you look nothing like her, or Jackie and Pete, or even Tony!" Ashley said her mind reeling at the thought.

"Exactly, I changed every cell in my body," Rose sighed. "Didn't even mean to do it, you know. When I was nineteen I accidently set the events in motion. I died for the first time technically in my world at the age of twenty. Me and Jackie disappeared and were declared dead. Then I died emotionally the first time a few months at twenty one when I said goodbye to my love. But the one that did this to me is when I really shouldn't have lived at all. Killed me in everyway possible. I was shot in the chest, I had blood pouring out of me and the bullet was so close to my heart. But I didn't die. They shot John as I changed and the baby didn't change with me."

"Wolf, Rose, I don't even know what to call you anymore, but I am so sorry. You are always welcomed at my house. You're family, too. Always have been, even before I knew you were Rose."

"Thanks you." Rose's eyes bore into hers and Ashley could see what true grief was in her eyes. When Ashley finally broke the contact Rose walked to the open coffin and looking into it.

"Miss," a little girl about five said tugging on Rose's shorts.

"Yes," Rose asked gruffly, trying to hold back the tears.

"That was my great grandpa, and he said to give this to you," the little girl held up a letter which Rose grabbed while a woman came running up.

"So sorry, I didn't mean to bother you ma'am. Jackie here doesn't know when to stay out of it sometimes," the woman said picking her up.

Rose looked at the girl shocked. She looked just like Rose used to look. She had bleached blonde hair, large brown eyes, full lips and large teeth.

"My name is Jane Wolf," Rose said, hand out to her look alike.

"Rose Tyler Smith," She said with a grin with a little tongue peeking out, just like Rose's had been so long ago. "I was named after grandpa's sister, Rose," the woman began reminiscing. "Grandpa used to tell us stories of her and they were great! She was like a superhero. He always said I looked just like her, and even acted a bit like her too. I work for Torchwood, like she did. It's a great adventure, and all. Met my husband there too. His name is Michael, he's the bloke over there." Rose looked to where she had pointed and saw a tall man with blonde hair and blue eyes. Not a John Smith.

"Wasn't Tony's mum's name Jackie?" Rose asked feigning ignorance.

"Yeah, it just seemed to fit her, don't know why, though. The first thought after she was born was Jacqueline Marion. It fits her perfectly."

"Well, I better be going," Rose said, hoping she could get to the Tardis before the few leaking tears became sobs.

"Alright, and sorry about Jackie." Rose Tyler Smith turned around to walk away and Rose Tyler Noble ran to the Tardis as quickly as possible.

She opened the letter and read her brother's last words to her. They were sweet and just what he had told her the last time she had seen him. He loved her and to move on. Tony asked her not to mourn him and to find someone to travel with her. Her sobs racked her body as she sank to the floor.

After a few weeks of moping around she was feeling ready to move on. Maybe not with a companion just yet, but at least with an adventure.

And so she did. She jumped from planet to planet trying to find adventure. Rose saved a few and failed a few, but she was back to running away from her problems. She didn't look back.


	4. Chapter 3

**AN- Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and people who have added my story to their favorites and alerts :) Review and let me know what you think, and if anyone would like to beta, I'd be so thankful! I don't own anything you recognize. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

Rose was back on Earth in the year 2012. There was a disturbance at a flat in London that she had found. Knocking on the door she stood there with a huge grin on her face and her psychic paper ready.

"Hello! I'm Jane Wolf from the Department of Zeppelin Noise Complaints. Some of your neighbors have been complaining and I have to see if they're lying or not," Rose said flashing her psychic paper and walking in. "I just have a few questions for you."

"Umm, alright then," the man said confused. He looked to be in his mid thirties with thick black hair, green eyes, and tan skin. The man was tall, around 6'2" if Rose had to guess, and in good shape.

"Dad? Who is it?" a young boy about twelve with blonde hair and the man's green eyes came around the corner and stopped at the sight of Rose. "You! You can help me!"

"What?" Rose said confused, but excited.

"You're the Big Bad Wolf! I've seen you in my dreams!" He grinned. "I'm Paul Jones, and this is my dad, Mark."

"Paul, what are you going on about now? This is Jane Wolf and someone complained about the Zeppies." He looked over at Rose before continuing. "Probably William Sanchez, right? Man complains about everything."

Rose just smiled at him. "Oh no, your son is quite right. The Big Bad Wolf is here to help. Now, young Paul, what seems to be the problem?"

"Come on!" He said grabbing her hand and dragging her into the kitchen. "Something is living in the Pantry."

"Not this again," Mark said following. "Paul, this has got to stop, you're twelve!" He turned to Rose, "Sorry miss, he's being doing this ever since his mum died when he was five. Don't encourage it, though. Always going on about how the Big Bad Wolf would come soon to get rid of it."

Rose ignored him scanning the closet with her screwdriver. "Oh aren't you a naughty little thing!" she said before she began pulling things out.

"Miss Wolf! What are you doing?" Mark said alarmed at the mad woman he let into his flat. She pulled out a nasty looking small blue creature and held him at arms length by his little jacket.

"That's it!" Paul said jumping up and down. "You found it!"

"Yes, this is a nasty little thing, a Laacage." The small creature grumbled out something in a very deep voice. "Ahh, Prince Dufe of the Laacage apparently." Mark was horrified as the two seemed to hold a conversation. "No, you can't use this closet as a breeding grounds. This is a level five planet!"

"What does he want?" Paul asked excited.

"World domination, human enslavement, the normal things," Rose said off handedly fiddling with her sonic screwdriver. "Let's see, setting 78-B should do." The creature seemed to go limp in her had and she grinned.

"You killed it!" Mark exclaimed finding his voice.

"No! Of course not! Just knocked him out for a few hours. Enough time to get him home to his mother, who should be properly angry at him for trying to use a level five planet. He should know much better than that!" She sounded like a scolding mother and a bit condescending.

"Can we come?" Paul asked.

"Of course not," Rose said with a frown.

"Why? My dreams said you needed someone!" Paul asked angry and hurt. But before Rose could answer a huge explosion happened right outside of the apartment.

"Hold on to him," She said tossing it to Mark and running out the door.

"Let's follow her!" Paul said going to grab his old hamster cage. The father and son locked the tiny prince into the cage and ran out to find the Wolf.

"Alright, we need to stick together," Mark said grabbing his son's hand. They ran off looking for the short dark haired woman.

"Oi!" She said as they found her as she looked around at the beginning of chaos. "Where's the prince?"

"My old hamster cage," Paul said with a grin. "We want to help."

"Fine, but be careful," she said striding forward with purpose. "Follow me." They listened and walked into a blue police box. Mark and Paul stopped not wanting to go into a small police box with that strange woman, no matter how sure Paul was that she an amazing alien. After a moment her head peeked out. "You coming in?" She said and they nodded stepping in. Mark was sure he heard her mumble something about stupid apes.

"Oh my God," Mark said stepping in seemingly frozen in place while Paul ran back out and back in. He had stepped into a large room with black walls and gold bumps on them. The floor was metal grating and he was on a ramp that led to the main part which was a big control center with a pump looking thing in the middle. On the other side was a door that led to even further back in the ship, someplace he didn't know.

"It's bigger on the inside!" He exclaimed with an excited voice.

"Haven't noticed," Rose said by the control panel looking at a screen. "Ah-ha! Found you! Close the doors would you?" Mark did it before Paul could run away.

They heard a few weird noises and Rose stepped away and ran to the door. "You lot coming?" She jumped out and the men followed.

"What? Where are we?" Mark said his jaw dropping.

"Crash site. Come on!" She grabbed Mark's hand and Mark grabbed Paul's hand. She led them to the ship. It was tiny and Rose grinned. "Here's the colony."

"Wolf, is this safe? Are they safe?" Mark asked worried.

"Perfectly. Well, as long as none are red, then we're good." The first person out of the ship happened to be red. Rose's grin got wider. "Fantastic!"

"But, they're not good, right?" Paul asked.

"Sure, but even short old me has about four feet on them."

"What do we need to do?" Mark asked.

"Not get in the way, don't get hit by their darts, and look pretty," she smiled a decidedly wolfish grin. "I've always picked up the pretty boys. Can you handle that?"

"Yeah, sure," Mark said with a frown as Paul giggled.

"Fantastic," she said and jumped over to where they were beginning to assemble their ranks. "Hello! You need to go home," she said with a steely voice that Mark and Paul hadn't heard before. "This is a level five planet. You can't be here." The leader began to talk to the Wolf and they didn't have any hope of understanding. Suddenly, ropes appeared and they had the Wolf tied with her hands behind her back. "No! They're not back up! And my ship can't hurt you!" Mark and Paul popped out.

"We can be back up," Mark said with a kick to the ones holding the rope. They fought them all back on to the ship which Paul went to pick up.

"Sweet, can I keep 'em?" he said with a grin as he looked up at Rose with a sparkle in his eye.

"Of course not, let's get you lot back to your flat." She said turning around and walking back to the Tardis. The boys scrambled to catch up. When they got back they heard her talking to her ship.

"No! It's only been twenty years since then! I've gone longer before and been fine," she huffed.

"Miss Wolf?" Mark asked looking around. "Who're you talking to?"

"The ship, she talks to me in my head." She smiled softly at his expression and began jumping around the controls. "It's not a normal ship. It's a Tardis, stands for Time and Relative Dimension in Space. She was grown, not built. Sentient and all that. Right, we're here, your flat is just outside those doors."

They all stepped out, but left the locked mini ship on the Tardis. They heard yelling and Rose ran to the kitchen where they saw the small prince jumping around the locked cage.

"Home for you!" She said grinning at the creature. She turned around and walked back into the ship as the father and son tried to realize that they were actually in the kitchen of their flat. They heard a noise and turned to see the Tardis had disappeared.

"She left us," Paul pouted. But as soon as he said that the ship reappeared and the Wolf's head poked out.

"You know, I haven't been able to get you lot out of my head. Would you like to come with me? Give up this boring Earth life for a while?"

"Please!" Paul said looking at his dad. "We don't have much here anyway. No other family or anything."

Mark looked at him and smiled before turning to Rose, "Miss Jane Wolf, we just may have to take you up on that offer. Someone needs to look after you."


	5. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter :) Sorry it's late, but I had prom this weekend and got a beta who had to have time to check and fix at least this chapter. Many thanks to The Doctor Rose for beta-ing the story and to everyone who has reviewed, added this story to their favorites, or added it to their alert list. Remember, I love reviews and don't own anything you recognize. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

It had been a few weeks since the Jones boys had joined the Wolf on her Tardis. They had found rooms near hers. Her door, they saw, was blue, like the outside, and in gold lettering said "Bad Wolf". Next to her was Paul's room, which was any twelve year old boy's dream room. Connected through a bathroom was Mark's room, which was a lot like his room back home, down to the picture of his late wife on his bedside table.

There had been a few boundaries set out. First, no one went into her room, ever, for any reason. Second, (one that they weren't good at) no wandering off. The last one was unspoken, but very clear. Don't talk about her past. The one time they had tried her eyes flashed gold and she left and disappeared into the Tardis. They didn't see her until the next morning and her eyes were ringed red. She kept up her manically happy attitude, but they never tried again.

Mark was convinced she had lost someone like he had lost his Hannah. When Paul was five he and Hannah had gone to the doctor's where they learned she was pregnant again. They were overjoyed. But then the Cybermen came and Hannah, who had had her ear pieces in had left. He tried chasing her, but one of the ones with the ear pieces knocked him out. Hannah was never seen again. He could only assume the worst since she had never come home.

"Let's go to the past!" Paul said with a smile.

"Any place in mind?" the Wolf said with a smile at her boys.

"Yeah, I was reading about the 1890s in the school work you gave me. I want to go to a dance then with all of the people in funny outfits!"

"You just want to get your dad into one of those outfits, don't you?" she said with a small smile. Paul's smile said it all. "Alright, I'm game! Let's go," she began putting in coordinates.

"Wait a second! If I have to wear funny clothes, then you do too! Not like last time where you wore your normal clothes and everyone thought you were half naked!" Mark huffed, annoyed at the thought of being in a suit.

"Yeah! You too Wolf!" Paul cheered. She frowned at them.

"Fine, you two go get changed and I'll meet you here in half an hour." They all left and the boys went to the wardrobe room while the Wolf went to her room. The Tardis moved clothes for the time to a rack for them and they picked out suits. Paul thought they looked awesome and they went to the control room to wait for their female tour guide.

The Wolf reentered the room and the boys grinned at their pretty friend. She had her long, choppy black hair pulled back in an elegant twist and her small amount of everyday eye make up was taken off. She was wearing a light blue dress that would fit into the period perfectly. It made her ice blue eyes stand out.

"Very nice," Mark said with a smile. "So what's our story?"

"Easy, Mr. Mark Jones, widower and his son Paul and I'm Mark's sister Jane who has been living with him since his wife's death to help raise Paul," she said with a smile. "Happy spinster, that's me."

"What about your accent, Wolf?" Paul asked. "It's northern. Ours is London."

"Easy, your dad puts on a posh accent for his posh job, I just never lost my roots," she said with a wolfish grin.

"Couldn't you sound like you're from London, though?"

"Yeah," she said and then continued on with her grin still in place in a perfect London accent. "I'm really good at that, loves, used to be my thing."

"That's quite good," Mark said with a smile. "Why don't you just do that?"

"Because that's not me anymore," she said with something flickering in her eyes. "Come on you lot! Let's go."

They followed her out of the Tardis and onto a Central London street corner. It was a nice night and she grabbed her psychic paper from her small hand bag and led the way to what looked like a nice building. She flashed the paper at the man at the door who let them in with a smile.

"Sir Mark of the Powell Estates and his sister Jane and son Paul," the man announced to the room.

"Sir Mark?" He whispered leaning down to where Jane's ear was.

"Why not?" she asked. "Back when we England had a monarchy I gained the title of the Powell Estates, though I guess the Tardis one is mine too, now." She trailed off and looked thoughtful.

He shook his head at her crazy behavior and Paul smiled. They went over to a table and men began to come over to ask "Lady Jane" if he could "have the next turn about the room?" or if "Lady Jane would give him the honor of having this dance?". She went a couple of times and Paul encouraged his father to go ask a few ladies. Paul danced even with a few young ladies his age and they were all having a great time. That is, until there was a young girl, about 17, dressed strangely for the time period ran over to the Wolf, a mad look in her eyes.

"Help, please!" she whispered and collapsed.

"What on earth is that urchin doing to Lady Jane?" and other similar whispers and exclamations came from all over the room.

The Wolf looked confused and Paul ran over to her aid. "Aunt Jane, isn't that the lady who was asking for money outside? You said you'd take her in after the dance, right?"

Relieved, she answered, "Yes, silly thing probably couldn't wait any longer. Are you ready to leave Mark?" She said trying to hold the girl up.

"Yes, we can leave," he said and came to pick up the girl, concern in his eyes. They quickly left.

"There should be a hotel around here," Wolf said peering around corners and leading the way at a quick pace. "There! That'll do!"

They went into the Red Grass Hotel and booked adjoining rooms. Grabbing their room keys they went into Wolf and the girl's room and laid her onto the bed. The sonic was out fast and buzzing over the girl.

"Not human," she said with a frown. The girl had long blond hair pulled into a pony tail and the Wolf remembered her icy blue eyes. She was wearing a green shirt tucked into black pants and black boots. There was something niggling in the back of her mind that made her think she should know who this was.

She began to stir and the Wolf asked for some water for her. The boys left and she stood up to look down on the strange girl.

"Where am I?" She asked when her eyes found Wolf's.

"The Red Grass Hotel," she relied frostily. "Now, I've sent my friends away because we need to have a little chat. Who and what the hell are you?"

The girl sat up. "I'm not dangerous. I don't even carry a gun anymore," she said with a frown on her face. "My name's Jenny, and I think you know exactly what I am."

"Are there others in this universe? More Time Lords? I could never find Gallifrey, so we, no I didn't think there were anymore Time Lords."

"There aren't. I fell through when I was running for my life on Earth from some Autons. I just hope they don't fall though too…" she said trailing off with a far off look in her eyes.

"What universe were you from? Is there a Gallifrey there?" Wolf asked feeling more like Rose than she had felt in a long time.

"No, just me and my dad, but he doesn't know I'm still alive."

"Who was he?"

"The Doctor."


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello! Thank you to everyone who reviewed/added to favorite/alert the story and I am so glad that you've been enjoying it. Thanks to The Doctor Rose for betaing it! Remember to review and that I don't own anything you recognize. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

"The Doctor," Jenny said with a far off look in her eyes. Lost in thought she didn't see the Wolf's knees give out as she sank to the floor. "I was born on Messaline in the middle of a war between the Humans and the Hath. The Doctor's hand was stuck into a machine and I popped out fully grown knowing how to fight. I could have been the perfect warrior because I don't age, I don't need much sleep, and I know I can change and never die." She shook her head and looked at the Wolf, who was down on the floor with tears leaking out. "Who are you? Are you okay?"

"Call me Wolf," Rose said looking at her, tears streaming down her face. "And I know who you are. Oh Jenny, I'm so sorry, but you'll never find him now." At that moment Mark and Paul got back with the water.

"Wolf! Are you okay?" Paul asked rushing forward to hug her while Mark stood up to full height.

"What the hell have you done to her?" he asked, anger radiating from him. In the few short weeks since he had met the Wolf he had grown to care for her as the sister he had never had.

"Nothing!" she said with a little bit of fear in her eyes. "I just-"

"Leave her alone, she didn't do anything wrong," Wolf interrupted standing up and wiping her eyes. "Mark, Paul, go to bed. We need to check some stuff in the morning and I need you lot at your best. Me and Jenny need to talk. We'll be on the Tardis. Stay here, we'll be back tomorrow morning before you're even awake."

"Are you sure?" Paul asked while Mark leveled a glare at Jenny.

"If you hurt her it'll be the last thing you do," he said.

"I promise I won't," Jenny said sincerely. The boys went into the next room and Jenny and the Wolf climbed out of the window and left it cracked.

Reaching the Tardis Jenny smiled. "I always wanted to find him and travel with him."

"It was fantastic," Rose said. "Come with me. She led her down the hallway with rooms. "You're welcome to live here, if you want, but I'll give you the tour later. Come on." She led her to a room with a Gallifreyan symbol on the door. Rose touched it lightly and walked into a beautiful bedroom. On the wall was a wedding picture of a man Jenny recognized as the Doctor and a young, pretty blonde girl.

"He got married?" she said with surprise in her voice.

"Sort of," Wolf said. "It's a long story and you deserve to know. I was married to a clone of sorts of the Doctor's. We called him John Noble. But that's too far ahead. There is so much to tell you," she trailed off a million miles away.

"Alright, first off, my real name was Rose Tyler. I first met the Doctor in 2005 in London. I was a human."

Jenny looked confused. "You're a Time Lady, like me. That's how I found you to help me!"

"I am now," she said with a small smile. "Like I said, there's a lot to tell you. So, after saving his life I travelled with him." She began telling about her travels with the Doctor, going to the end of the world, meeting Charles Dickens, Captain Jack Harkness, and so much more. When she got to the games station she had to take a few deep breaths before she could tell the story, and Jenny was so impressed by her courage. "I eventually saved his life from the Daleks by absorbing the time vortex. I also gave Jack immortality. Too save my life he took in out of me and regenerated into the man you knew. We travelled around more, making Queen Victoria angry, meeting the devil, normal stuff, ya know?"

"Sounds like the stuff he would do," Jenny said with a soft smile.

"Yeah, well, it was fantastic, brilliant, **molto bene**. I'll tell you more later, but eventually I went home for laundry and we found some weird things happening and went to Torchwood. There we found my friend Mickey and eventually my Dad, who had was dead in our universe, but alive and a successful business man in this universe, had crossed over. They were there to follow the Cybermen. And then the Daleks came out.

"The Doctor tried to send me to the other universe because my mum was there and he was going to do something dangerous. He was going to open the void which would mean anything that had been through the void would be sucked in. The void is awful, like hell. I came back and we had these clams that we were using to hang onto the walls as everything got sucked in. The lever on my side was starting to close and everything wasn't in. I opened it up, but I lost my grip and began to fall. Pete, my dad, saved me. I was stuck there for years, but the stars began to go out and the walls were collapsing between universes. I had to get back to the Doctor.

"I came back, actually met Donna, she named you right?" Jenny nodded and Rose smiled at her. "I met everyone, actually, and we found out it was more Daleks. Donna accidently made a second, half human Doctor. The Doctor, John, and Donna saved us, and John destroyed the Daleks. Everyone was dropped off and the Doctor left me with the most perfect gift. He gave me himself, but human, to grow old with. He closed everything between here and home so that the universes wouldn't collapse. It took me months to get over the fact he left me. I did, though, because John really was him. He took the name Noble because he was a bit like Donna sometimes. And it was much more interesting than Smith. We got married and after our Tardis finished growing we began to travel around.

"A few years later and I was pregnant and he wanted to pamper me with a spa meant especially for mums to be." The tears were coming faster now. "But it was not the same in this universe. They were hostile and in the middle of a civil war. We were mistaken for spies and they were going to execute us. When we tried to run they- they shot me and I regenerated. They were scared of that and shot him accidently. I lost him and went a little crazy. I killed the whole planet." She was sobbing by now and Jenny had wrapped her arms around the woman. "I lost the baby during the regeneration, too. I was alone. I am alone." She couldn't finish the rest of it.

"Shhh… It's okay, Rose. It wasn't your fault." Jenny soothed, rocking the crying girl back and forth. She felt her heart breaking. When Rose quieted she looked at Jenny and smiled.

"Sorry 'bout that. I'll be better, just hard to be here, is all. This was our room," she jumped up and Jenny recognized that this woman was so alone and grieving, but, like her dad had, began running from the memories and never stopped running. "Now, you should shower, and I'm going to get into my normal clothes. Then we'll go get my boys and seal up the crack."

"Alright," Jenny said standing up to leave. She was almost gone when she turned around. "Thanks Rose, I won't tell."

Rose stayed in the room for a few more minutes, looking at pictures of her, Jack, and the Doctor, just her and her next Doctor, her and John, and her and her family. With a sigh she left the door clicking shut behind her.


	7. Chapter 6

**AN- Hi! Sorry this is late, but my Tia flew up to see us and my graduation (which is in less than a week) so it was a busy weekend. Thanks to everyone who reviewed or added me to their favorites and alerts. Thanks to The Doctor Rose for being an awesome Beta. Remember- I don't own anything you recognize and I love reviews, they're amazing.**

**Chapter 6**

"Mark! Paul! Get your bums outta bed!" Wolf said pounding on the door with a grin plastered on like armor. Jenny giggled.

A tired Mark answered the door. Taking one look at her outfit he rubbed his eyes and grinned. "Starting a riot today, are we?"

"Shut it," she said with a grin. "We need to get going. Five minutes." Mark nodded and in five minutes Mark and Paul were ready to go.

"Alright you lot, this is Jenny, and she's coming with us. She's like me, a Time Lord" Jenny gave a small wave and smile as the Wolf continued on looking at Jenny. "And this lot are the Jones, Mark and Paul. Humans from 2012." Jenny nodded.

"Nice to meet you," Jenny said with a smile. She was going to continue but the Wolf cut her off.

"Time for domestics later, right now we need to get going and seal off the crack. Much more going either way will collapse everything." She turned around and marched off.

"We need to head about a block over from the dance hall you were at last night. I'll show you," Jenny said running to catch up with her.

The group made there way in the early morning light to an ally way. "This is it," Jenny said looking at a wall. There was nothing special looking about it to Mark and Paul.

"Didn't she have a ship or something?" Paul asked disappointed at the lack of alien things. The Wolf didn't answer and just ripped off a flyer and began laughing hysterically.

"Wolf! You alright?" Mark asked concerned going up to grab her shoulders to look her in the eyes.

"It follows me everywhere. The Big Bad Wolf," she said still laughing like a mad woman though tears had begun to leak from her eyes. Mark ripped the paper out of her hands and looked at it. It was a normal looking band flyer, he thought. A band called Bad Wolf was to be playing at a café near where they were and on the bottom was their logo, which was a wolf with golden eyes.

Jenny looked at her worried. She then stepped up, grabbed her away from Mark, and slapped her. Shocked, Rose grabbed her cheek.

"What'd ya do that for?" she asked.

"Crack in the universe. Now," Jenny said sternly. Rose nodded and went to close it. Jenny could have sworn she heard something about Jackie Tyler and not being the bloody Doctor.

"Done, but my energy scans say that not only one alien came through this crack," She said with a grim tone stepping away from the closed crack in the universe.

"I was running away from the autons, last night. Do you think they've set up a base here?" Jenny asked

"Definitely possible, though they won't like Earth much yet. Not enough chemicals in the air in the late 1890s, though give humans a few more years and this universe's skies are filled with zeppelins," Rose answered.

"Zeppelins?" Jenny asked with a grin. "Is that just this universe's difference or did your Earth start with zeppies too?"

"Nawh, good old fashioned airplanes," Rose grinned. "Your dad liked finding differences here as well."

"Why wouldn't the skies have zeppelins?" Paul asked confused.

"Because airplanes are what the universe Jenny and I'm from had instead."

"Where is your universe?"

"On the other side of the closed crack."

"Can you go back?" Paul said quickly, but Mark, noticing the rising discomfort of Jenny and he grabbed his son's shoulder tightly and when his son looked at him he shook his head.

"Right," Mark said changing the subject. "Autons, what are they, should we defeat them, and if so how?"

"Oh I like you," Jenny grinned. "Straight to the point with this one."

"Yeah, he is," Rose grinned back. "Autons are living plastic. They're animated from a source, but that source is in another universe, so they'll have to build one fast. If they succeed, it'll be a lot more complicated."

"So the plan is to try and find them and keep them from building whatever they need to build?" Mark asked.

"Exactly!" Jenny squealed. "A real, proper adventure with a Time Lord! I've been wanting to do this since I first met the Doctor!"

"Well, as long as you can run, this will go well," Paul said making Rose give him an eye roll.

"Oi! I don't always lead you lot into trouble," she objected indignantly. Mark and Paul shared a look causing Rose to agree. "Maybe sometimes, but I took you lot to that nice zoo planet, with the Earth hippos and Martian ziggos, remember?"

"One trip in the months we've been here doesn't really count, Wolf," Paul joked. "And if I remember right, we ended up running away from the security guards after you tried to sonic the Venetian dragon."

"It was all in good fun," she grumbled. "Some people just don't appreciate scientific progress."

"That's what they call it now days," Jenny joined in. Rose was going to give her own piece back when they heard an explosion.

"That's our cue," Mark said with a grin. The group looked at each other before grinning and running after the sound. They caused a small riot seeing as there were "naked" girls running wild through the streets of London, but other than that they found the source very quickly. Rounding corners and dashing through alleys they finally made it to a warehouse on the Thames.

"Alright," Rose began whispering, "Jenny, you have antiplastic, right?"

"Yeah, of course. If you don't have it when dealing with this lot, then you're screwed."

"Good, right, it won't help."

"Why did you ask then?" Jenny frowned.

"Because I wanted to make sure you knew what you were doing," Rose grinned. "Think of me like a loving mum or something."

"In this body it's more like a little sister," Jenny deadpanned.

"Oi! Focus!" Mark hissed. "Wolf, what's the plan?"

"Plan?" she frowned. "Thought that was obvious, destroy 'em all. They aren't even proper life forms, they're plastic that's controlled by a transmitter that they can't be allowed to build."

"Destroy? What about a second chance?" Jenny questioned remembering her father's method.

"I'm not the Doctor, and I have no problem destroying something that will destroy me."

"The Doctor?" Paul asked.

"No time to explain. Right, Jenny, Mark and I will go in and distract the group, decapitating them is a good way to get them distracted. Paul, remember how to set off the bombs I gave you?"

"You gave Paul bombs?" Mark asked annoyed. "I thought I asked you not to after last time."

"These are easier to use, though!" Rose whined a bit. "Anyway, we need him, can you do that Paul? No mistakes like last time?"

"What happened to last time?" Jenny asked with a frown.

"No time, what is with you lot wanting to know things when we're planning a fight?" Rose asked with a frown, clearly annoyed. "Ready?" She asked putting her hand in the middle of their huddle.

"Ready," they all said as they added a hand into the middle.

"Right, on the count of three, break. One. Two. Three." As they broke out of their huddle they three adults ran to go fight and Paul began getting his bomb ready.

"Travelled across the universes to get you lot gone," Jenny yelled as she kicked off the head of one of the autons. After five minutes they heard the warning call from Paul.

"Run," Rose said with a grin grabbing Jenny and Mark's hands, pulling them behind her. As they left the warehouse Jenny grabbed Paul's hand and they ran down the docks. Less than a block away the warehouse went up in a great explosion.

"Perfect Paul!" Rose said giving the boy a high five. "You are officially our pyrotechnics master!"

"Sweet!" the boy whooped.

"Back to the Tardis?" Mark asked trying not to grin too much at his son's joy at handling dangerous explosives.

"Sounds good to me," Rose grinned grabbing Paul's hand as they ambled through Victorian London and back to the Tardis.


	8. Chapter 7

**AN- Hi! I hope you enjoy the story! Thanks for the wonderful reviews and for adding this to your favorites and alerts. Many thanks to The Doctor Rose for being my beta. Remember, I don't own this story and I love reviews.**

**Chapter 7**

"I'm putting us into the Vortex for some good old rest and relaxation," Rose said when the doors closed. She proceeded to do what she said and then stalked off into the depths of the Tardis.

"What's wrong with her?" Paul asked worried for her. They'd just had an amazing adventure and usually she was ready to go on to the next one, barely letting the humans have a break.

"She's grieving," Jenny said looking down the hallway sadly. "She's lost so much and she's been running from it, but I came and she's realizing that she can't run from it forever."

"How do you know her?" Mark asked.

"Just met her yesterday actually, but we should have met a long time ago, if the universes played fairly."

"What does that mean?"

"I can't tell, it's not my place," Jenny sighed. Her friends should know, they should try to help her, but she kept it all bottled up.

A few hours later the Wolf found everyone in the television room watching a 51st century comedy.

"I had a friend from the 51st century once," she said with a grin. "This was his favorite movie."

"Who was he?" Paul asked turning to look at his hero.

"Jack, Captain Jack Harkness, American Volunteer during the London Blitz," she had a far off look in her eyes and a small smile.

"London Blitz? What's that?" Paul asked, confused. "When does that happen?"

"1941, World War Two," Jenny said with a frown. "Don't you know your own planet's history?"

"War World Two?" Mark frowned. "I've never heard of it, and I've been to university."

"Different universes have different histories, Jenny. But never mind that now, we should go do something! Come on you lot!" Rose said with a bounce.

"Where are we going?" Jenny asked, excited to be going on her first trip. "Or should I say when? The terminology is so exciting!"

"How about Messatopia VI?" the Wolf answered with a grin. She paused for a second and frowned at the ceiling. "Of course I can navigate during the times of peace, I'm a better driver than him." She waited another moment before answering, "Fantastic!" and running off.

"What was that?" Jenny asked the boys who were grinning with excitement.

"That was the Wolf talking to the ship," Paul answered. "Neat, huh? Let's go find her."

The boys led the way to the console room and they helped her fly it to the specific spot in time and space. They got it wrong, but they ended up on a planet where they ended up saving the child king from being killed in a coup staged by his uncle.

"_I don't think that's a good idea," the Wolf said with steel in her voice. "You've been trusted by his mother and father, your sister and her husband, to take care of him."_

"_Why? When if he's dead I'm king?" the man said with a smug smile as he held a knife under his nephew's throat. His guards were holding Paul, who had befriended the child king._

"_I don't think you want to piss her off," Jenny said as smugly as the horrible uncle had. "You've got Paul over there being held by your thugs, and if there were any of us that I said she was protective of, it'd be Paul."_

"_What can she do? She's just a little-" he was cut off by the whirring of her sonic screwdriver. The knife clattered to the floor just before he collapsed unconscious._

"_Like she said, don't mess with Paul," the Wolf said in a very bad western accent as she blew off the tip of her sonic screwdriver like it was a gun. The guards loyal to the murderous uncle dropped Paul and ran away as the guards loyal to the king ran after them to arrest the cowards._

On Iso Macra they actually joined in the coup and deposed of a horrible ruler.

"_So, you think it's a good idea to keep all of your people under an iron fist, right?" Mark asked trying to understand._

_"The peasants don't know one way or another," the fat emperor said eating a bonbon._

"_I think the fact they're revolting says that they do, stupid," Jenny said rolling her eyes._

_"Insolent little girl!" the emperor roared. "Arrest her!" None of his guards moved. "Arrest her I said!"_

"_I don't think they like you much anymore, Emperor Sunlok," the Wolf said with a fierce grin. "Why don't you step down peacefully and let the people govern themselves. Who knows, maybe they won't kill you."_

"_Treachery! Arrest them all!"_

"_She only gives one chance," Paul said with a frown. "She's the only one standing inbetween you and your people, and trust me, they wouldn't have given you any chance. I'd take it, sir."_

_He roared for his guards to arrest them and the Wolf looked at all her companions. Without saying a word they opened the doors and left to their spaceship, letting the people do what they thought best._

_The cruel emperor was executed at dawn in the same way that he had had so many of his people's families executed._

Jenny was kidnapped on Olpent and almost married to the Sultan. That is, however, before he saw the Wolf and tried to decide between the two of them. Unfortunately for him, they were more than his match and he learned a very hard lesson before his youngest son took over and he was banished.

"_What do you mean you want to marry her too?" Mark said with a frown._

_"Well, she's pretty, too," the skinny Sultan purred as the guards brought the Wolf closer to an altar where Jenny was kneeling in opulent wedding robes._

"_Sorry, buddy, but I hate to break it to you, but I'm not available," the Wolf grinned. A split second later and she was out of the guards arms and the Sultan was in hers with her harmless sonic screwdriver pressed to his head._

"_Wolf!" a young man came barreling in. "It's a trap." He slowed down his run and his speech at the sight in front of him._

"_Thanks for the warning, Prince Karzitan," Paul said dryly. Mark silently wondered when his son learned to speak with so much sarcasm. He emulated the Wolf too much._

"_Your son was very helpful in getting us in, but you knew that," the Wolf purred in his ear. "Your spies and bugs aren't as sneaky or hidden as you want them to be."_

"_He has my room bugged?" the prince said with a frown._

"_Care to untie me?" Jenny asked now standing by the altar, annoyed at her hands tied behind her back. Mark went up to do it as the Wolf made a grand proclamation._

"_Now, you are no longer Sultan, you dirty old man. Your son Karzitan is, seeing as he is the only one of your three sons who is actually worth his weight. And that's in gold. Your older two sons are shit, like you," she sneered._

_The group stayed long enough to ensure that the father, his two older sons, and any guards, lords, or wives loyal to him were sent off to the planet's prison area and that the son had the support needed to run a country effectively._

_Back on the Tardis the Wolf mused, "I remember reading about the change of power of this planet and I'd always wondered how it happened. Looks like I did it!" The Wolf was very pleased with herself and everyone on the ship rolled their eyes at her inflated ego._

They group went on like that for what the Wolf said was two years and seven months in Earth time. During that time they became so much like a family with the Wolf at the head along with her brother, sister, and nephew. It was the most peaceful she had felt since John had been alive close to 300 years previous.

Nothing stays status quo and on the way to Earth in Paul and Mark's time the cloister bells went off and the Tardis began rocking violently.

"What?" the Wolf said, jumping up to read her screen as Jenny, Mark, and Paul tried to hold on to whatever they could find.. Whatever she read must not have been what she wanted to see because her face paled considerably. "Everyone hang on tight!"

They were glad they tightened their grip when they did because the jolt they landed with was enough to almost make them all fly across the console room. "Impossible!" the Wolf said with a frown.

"Wolf, what happened?" Mark asked looking worried at the smoke coming from the console.

She shushed him and began looking at the screen again when a knock sounded on the door.

"Doctor!" an American yelled. "I know you're in there! Come on out! There's something strange happening to my computer readings and I'll bet you want to see it!" The Wolf's face paled even more, which her friends hadn't thought was possible.

"Whatever you do, Jenny, don't tell him any of what I told you. Nothing about the Doctor," she hissed and then rounded to the boys her eyes looking frightened and frightening at the same time. "And you two don't say anything about anything I may have let slip about my past."

She strode past them and opened the door to face Captain Jack Harkness. "Doc- Wait, who the hell are you?"


	9. Chapter 8

**AN- Thanks for the great response to my last chapter! I had the most reviews on a single chapter on the last one :) I'm not sure when I'm going to update again because I will be leaving to go on a road trip for two weeks and then go down to South America for a mission trip when I get back, but I promise I will try and update every Monday, or really close to Monday. Thanks to The Doctor Rose for betaing. Remember- I don't own anything you recognize and I live off of reviews!**

**Chapter 8**

"I'm the Wolf, and my super Time Lord senses say something about you is really wrong," she said with her trade mark "everything-is-okay" grin in place. A gun was pulled out and pointed at her.

"I'll ask again, who the hell are you and where's the Doctor?"

"Jack?" a Welsh voice came from somewhere and a woman stepped into view but stopped short at the sight of the Captain pointing a gun at a small young woman. "Who's that?"

"Trying to figure that out, Gwen," he said through gritted teeth.

"Like I said, I'm the Wolf and if you'd put your gun down maybe my friends could come out." Paul peeked his head around from the inside of the box.

"Wolf? Can we come out?" Paul asked. At the sight of someone so young Jack lowered his weapon, but didn't put it away.

"Yeah, the guy's put his gun down," she called and out of the box stepped three people. Gwen couldn't believe it.

"How'd they all fit in there?" she asked amazed.

"Bigger on the inside," the Wolf and Jack said together. Jack glared at her while she grinned, "It's Time Lord technology."

"Is this your Tardis?" Jack asked not caring if he seemed rude.

"Yup, grew her from scratch I did," she said with a grin.

"You remind me of when I first met the Doctor. Northern, leather, ice cold eyes. Hell, only thing missing is the big ears," Jack said with a frown.

"Well, honey, I can tell you about another part I'm missing and few extras I have," she said with a wink and walked off.

"Where are we?" she asked looking around and making her way to a computer.

"Earth, Cardiff, the year 2012," he said. She froze as she looked at a computer screen.

"Bad Wolf?" she whispered.

"Yeah, know anything about it?" he asked frowning at her.

"Way too much," she answered her fingers running gently over the words.

"Why do these words keep popping up?" Paul asked running up and looking with her. He thought back to the planets where various things, like hotels, or resistance groups had been named Bad Wolf when translated into English.

She looked seriously at everyone for a second and then grinned. "No clue, I guess it's like when you hear a word on the radio you'll hear it everywhere for a while."

"Excuse me?" Jack said recognizing the excuse from when the Doctor had used it so many years ago.

"You're excused," she said cheekily.

"That's it," he said with anger blazing in his eyes. He didn't trust this mysterious Time Lady. "Gwen, guard their ship." At her blank look he rolled his eyes and said, "The blue box." She did as she was told, pulling out a gun. "I'm going to call the Doctor, he can sort this out."

"No need to do that," the Wolf said, panic in her eyes as Jenny let out an excited "Yes!"

"See, one of your friends agrees. You didn't kidnap them or anything?" He asked his eyes narrowing as he began scrolling through his phone's contact list. "There it is," he said and pressed the button to begin the call. "Doctor, you need to come to Cardiff now." He paused while someone answered to his demand. "No, now, there is someone here with a Tardis that looks exactly like yours, at least on the outside." He waited for a reply and then nodded. "See you soon."

As he hung up he heard another familiar whooping. The Doctor had shown up. He grabbed the Wolf who seemed to be looking for a way to make a quick exit.

"Let her go!" Mark yelled at him and began advancing.

"Back off," Jack said pointing his gun at him.

"I hate guns," the Wolf mumbled and Jack frowned looking at her.

"What is it, Jack? Did you open the rift again?" a voice unfamiliar to Jenny and the Wolf said and as a man in a tweed jacket stepped out. Behind him came a familiar looking blonde woman and a dark haired girl.

"Oh my god," Mark mumbled before running over to her. "Hannah!" he yelled.

She looked at him and smiled. "Mark!"

"What?" the Doctor and Wolf said at the same time as Paul looked over at the girl who had eyes like his and his dad's.

"Who's she?" asked the Doctor looking at the woman Jack was holding roughly. He glanced over the room and his gaze landed on Jenny. "Jenny?" he said confused. "I thought… I thought you were dead?" He said. His frown of confusion then became a smile of joy as he ran over to her and hugged her tight.

"Hi, Dad," she said from somewhere in his arms. "Can't kill me that easily."

He laughed with joy and Jack frowned at the people reuniting all around the room. "Doc, this is great and all, but not the reason I called. This one is the pilot," he said his voice firm as he shook the Wolf a little bit. She rolled her eyes.

"Party pooper, can't you see the love? Something amazing is happening and you're buggering it all up."

"Yes," the Doctor said ignoring her. "Who are you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," she said with another eye roll.

"Yes I would, because, you see, you have my Tardis and my Daughter, and you are a full Time Lady. I can feel you in my mind. Where did you come from? How did you escape the Time War?" He asked stepping closer and closer with each word until he was inches from her looking down into her face.

"We've met, and that isn't your Tardis, it's mine. I grew it, thank you very much. I have more of claim on it than you, Theta," she said with a sneer using his old nickname. She felt like her hearts were breaking looking at the New New New Doctor.

"How do you know that name?" he hissed at her. Everything else in the room was dead silent as the watched what happened between the two of them.

"You told me," she said with a frown thinking back to her John. "Well, not you exactly, but close enough to you."

"What does that even mean?" he growled.

"It means that at some point in one of your lives you've met me and knew me well enough to talk about your past. I know all about Susan and the Brigadier and Sarah Jane and Romana and Peri and Ace and Rose and Martha and the DoctorDonna. I even know about Captain Flirts-a-Lot and how he can't die," the Wolf rambled off and no one said anything.

"I never even told River about all that," he said looking down at her with absolutely no trust in his eyes.

"I know a bit about her. Died in the library, has that happened to her yet or just you? She was your wife and I'm sorry."

"Just a few years ago now," he said with a frown. "How do you know all this?"

"Because you trust me. Or at least the two of your regenerations did," she said with a grin. "I think I'm modeled off of number nine, but I didn't mean it."

He looked her over. "I can see it, but why would you regenerate into a form so much like my broodiest and ugliest and such a not good form?" he rambled.

"Because it was a dark death and all I've wanted to do since then is run and brood, though the Tardis doesn't let me brood alone for long, meddling git."

"What?"

"You know me, I know you do. And I'm not here to bother you, I swear. I know my place in your hearts was a long time ago for you. It was a long time ago for me too. We're different people now."

"Answer his questions!" Jack said frustrated. He wanted answers about this woman too. She looked over at him and he could have sworn her eyes flashed gold.

"Stay out of this!" she hissed at him. "We'll talk later, but you've never known how to mind your own business for just five minutes!"

"I don't even know you!" he yelled.

"Sure you do. I know you better than your Gwen over there probably does. I know your past, I know why you took your name, I know how you became immortal. This doesn't concern you right now," the Wolf snarled.

"Now see here," the Doctor said getting mad at her cryptic words and harsh tones. "If you would just tell us how we're supposed to know you then we could move on and maybe not want to hurt you!"

"Oh for crying out loud none of you have common sense!" Jenny cried stalking forward.

"Don't you dare Jenny!" the Wolf said looking worried.

"I am. You know why? Because they deserve to know and you deserve happiness. You haven't been happy since you had both of them. Your best friends!"

"Stop!" she cried looking frantic.

"No. Dad, this is Rose Tyler."


	10. Chapter 9

**AN- Sorry this is late, but like I said, I've been traveling in and out of wifi signals... I guess that's what Indiana and Michigan is like lol :) Anyway, thanks for all the reviews and I don't own this :)**

**Chapter 9**

"Why did you do that!" Rose hissed at Jenny as a tear streamed down her face.

"What!" the Doctor said jumping back from Rose. Jack quickly scrambled away, dropping her arm like it burnt him.

"Rose was trapped!" Jack yelped looking at the Doctor with wide eyes. "And blonde. She had bleached blonde hair and her eyes were definitely brown and she had like half a foot on this shrimp. I'd never forget what Rose Tyler looked like."

"Or acted like. You are nothing like her," the Doctor glared. "Do you think this is funny, Jenny?" he asked with a frown. "Rose Tyler was trapped in an alternate world with me to be human and live and have adventures with him. They got married and had children and died together."

"What ever happened to her after she absorbed the time vortex?" Jenny shot back. "Did you ever think to check?"

"Jenny stop it!" Rose said. The Doctor and Jack looked at her and they felt their hearts soften at the completely broken look on her face. Gwen came and stood next to Jack while Mark, Paul, the woman Mark had called Hannah, and the little girl began slowly moving closer.

"Is this true?" the Doctor said looking into her eyes, hoping she would say no, but she nodded. "What happened to you?"

"The time vortex. When I was Bad Wolf I knew I wanted to give you forever. The way it should have been. Me, you, and Jack in your Tardis forever. I was only nineteen and so young. If you hadn't taken it out of me when you did I think it would have triggered my first regeneration. But you did and I remained human for then."

"Oh Rose," he said stepping forward and wrapping his arms around her. "I'm so sorry."

Jack continued to not believe what he was seeing, but it made sense. Why else would she have given him immortality when she hadn't fixed herself? She had just messed his up a bit.

"Then why did you regenerate?" Jack asked having to take a seat on a nearby chair because his legs felt weak.

"I was shot," she said breaking from the Doctor's arms and backing into a wall that she slid down.

"Wolf?" Paul asked speaking for the first time. "You shouldn't have to say if you don't want to. Tell them to go away and ask later." She smiled at him and the little girl stepped up to him and poked him in the chest.

"Oi! That's now true! My Doctor needs to know who she is and why she stole his Tardis!" said the little girl who had come from the Doctor's Tardis.

"It's not his!" Paul said glaring down at her. "It's hers!"

"Paul!" Mark admonished as the woman cried out "Vaughn!"

"I'm sorry," Jack said. "But this does need to happen now, and we mean no harm to your Wolf, young man." The boy glared but went to sit down next to Rose.

"I'm here for you," he said and took her hand. She grinned at him.

"I think I have the strength then," she said with a sweet smile for him. She took a deep shuttering breath. "I regenerated when I was shot," she began not looking anyone in the eyes. "Right here," she said holding a place above her chest, near a human heart. "Me and John, your clone, John Noble he called himself, were married and travelling around. I was as big as a house pregnant and he wanted to spoil me. He took me to Kalliope IV."

"That's a great place for pregnant women," Jack said not understanding where this was going.

"In this universe, sure," she said with a small smile. Jack and the Doctor felt their hearts drop. "In Pete's World it was a very violent place with a lot of struggles for power. We landed during the middle of a civil war. They grabbed us and we were accused of being spies and were going to be executed." Paul squeezed her hand and she smiled at him through her tears. "We ran away, but I was so huge and was slow. They caught up to us and surrounded us. The guards grabbed him and I tried to run, but they shot me and I fell. John came to me to hold me as I died, but I told him to back away, I knew that it wasn't the end. He somehow seemed to know and backed away and I regenerated."

"But you can't regenerate pregnant," the Doctor cried out, visibly upset by the cruel fate his double and his love had been handed. "It'll cause a miscarriage and the baby to disappear as if you'd never been pregnant."

"Yeah," Rose said miserably. "I know. While I was regenerating one of the guards fired a shot because they were terrified of what was happening. They'd never seen something like it before. They hit him in the back and I caught him before he fell. He died in my arms after telling me I wasn't ginger." She gave a small chuckle through her tears. There was no emotion in her voice as she continued. "The power of the Bad Wolf took over as it realized that I just lost my baby and my love. I killed every living thing on the planet that day. Every man, woman, and child. Every tree, bird and dog. Nothing lived expect me. I returned home to my mum and it took months for me to even move. I was grieving the loss of my family and horrified at what I had done." She looked at the Doctor. "I realized what I needed to do, though."

He looked down at her with so many emotions in his eyes. "What was that?"

"Very first thing you told me to do after you took my hand. Run." Her northern accent, so much like the old him, sent chills down his spine.

"Oh Rose," he said slowly coming to kneel in front of her. "I'm sorry that I didn't check and see what happened to you, so sorry. I'm sorry I left you there with him, I'm sorry-"

"Don't you dare," she said with something cold flashing through her eyes. "Don't you dare apologize for John. I loved him and he loved me. We were so perfect together because he gave us a chance. There is so much we could both apologize for, but never him."

The Doctor nodded and stood up looking detached. "I'll be in my Tardis." He walked away letting the door close loudly behind him.

"Rosie? Is that really you?" Jack asked with hope in his eyes.

"Yeah, it's me," she said standing up. Jack had her in his arms within seconds. She barely had time to gain her balance before.

"I thought you were gone forever!" he said spinning her around. "But now you're here! With us! Forever!" He set her down and beamed at her. "Gotta say, new you is hot, but I'm a little partial to the blond look," he said with a wink.

"I was too," she grinned. "Now I'm all leather and black, no pink anywhere, it makes this me cringe." She turned around and crossed her arms at Mark. "Care to explain who she is and why she's got her arms all around you?"

"Wolf!" he said with a small smile, still concerned for his friend after hearing her heart wrenching story. "This is Hannah, my wife."

"Mum?" Paul asked with a dropped jaw.

"Yeah, I've traveled with the Doctor since he was a sub for Vaughn's kindergarten class that had 3 aliens in it. They wanted to take over the children's minds. He offered for us to come with him and he'd teach Vaughn all she needed to know. That was two years ago, at least I think it was. Hard to keep track in that box of his," the woman Hannah said in one breath.

"Fantastic!" Rose said with a grin. "Mark meets alternate universe Hannah. Lovers reunited. But where is your Mark and Paul?"

Hannah's grin faded. "Dead, they died during the Battle of Canary Warf. Vaughn was a newborn and I had to keep going."

"Oh Hannah," Mark said hugging her.

"She's my sister?" Paul asked with a frown, obviously not pleased with the idea that the head strong little girl was his sister.

"Looks like it, doofus," Vaughn said with a roll of her eyes.

"Ahh, brother and sister love," Jack said slinging his arm around Rose.

"Hate to interrupt, Wolf, but something is beeping in your Tardis," Jenny said running over to the group. Rose hadn't even noticed her disappearance.

"Be right back," she said running full speed for the Tardis.


	11. Chapter 10

**AN- Hello! I am back home for about a week before I leave again. I've just been so busy! Anyway, thank you so much for the wonderful reviews, I've loved them all. Please remember that I don't own anything that you recognize and that reviews keep me alive.**

**Chapter 10**

"Hannah! I need your help!" the Doctor said sticking his head out of the door. "Something's off. You come too Jenny! I need the hands."

"Be right back," Hannah said with a peck to Mark's mouth before going off to see what he needed. Meanwhile Gwen was trying to explain how having a sibling could be very rewarding to the soul while Paul and Vaughn eyed each other up. They had known each other an hour and the sibling rivalry had already begun.

"Mark! Jack! Could you come here for a mo'?" Rose asked sticking her head out of the Tardis door. "I need some extra hands."

"Sure," Jack said with a shrug as he swaggered over there. Gwen, Paul and Vaughn didn't really even realize that their family and friends were gone until a familiar whooping began as both Tardis disappeared.

On Rose's Tardis she was letting out a string of alien curses that her Tardis didn't translate for Jack and Mark.

"Shit!" Jack said. "Why did you do that!"

"I didn't!" Rose said with a frown. "What are you doing Beautiful?"

_This isn't me. It's got the Doctor's Tardis too. _

More curses stream out of her mouth.

"That bad, huh?" Jack asks with an amused grin.

"Yeah, that bad." She frowns as she feels them landing. "Wherever we are, we're here."

She quickly makes her way to the door and flings it open. The sight that greets Rose confused her. It seemed to be an office building where a man sat behind his desk. He had very blonde hair and a crazed look in his eyes. She looked around the room and to her left sees the Doctor's Tardis with the man himself stepping out.

"Oh this is brilliant!" the man behind the desk exclaims. "Not only did I catch the Doctor but another prize! I didn't think it'd work!"

"Shit," Jack said looking at the man with a mix of hate and fear.

"Freak! Great to see you too," the blonde man said with a huge grin and with a shot from a device Rose hadn't even seen he was dead on the ground.

"Oh my god!" Mark said dropping down to the fallen Captain.

"He'll be fine, give him a minute," Rose said calmly, slowly inching backwards into her Tardis.

"I don't think so, pretty one," he said with a smile and with a flick of his tool Rose's Tardis' doors were shut.

"Master, this is between me and you, let them all go home," the Doctor said locking eyes with the man, the Master. Their stare didn't break even as Jack sat up and grabbed Hannah's (who jumped and squeaked quite loudly) leg while taking in a huge gulp of air.

"Oh I don't think so," the Master said with a smile. "You see, I've worked way too hard to get your friend from her universe to ours. Knew I'd be able to your push buttons with her. Find the Bad Wolf, the Doctor's beloved and see that man crack."

"I remember John talking about you," Rose said moving foreword. "But he said you were dead. Your wife Lucy shot you and you refused to regenerate."

"Someone isn't up to date with current events," he said with a wink. "But no worries, me and you will be _very_ well acquainted." Rose shivered at his leer.

"Well, not even I am up to date this time," the Doctor said with a frown. "You died after the Time Lords tried to break through the timelock. How are you here?"

"You should know I never die," he said with a smirk. "And guess what the best part of me this time is, Doctor? I can't even hear the drums! They're gone, after all this time, they are finally gone. And who's the blond Time Lady? You seem to just have them flocking to you, Doctor! Can't you share?"

"Leave Jenny out of this," he said with a frown.

"Oh! This is little Jenny! Wasn't she dead? No matter, we'll have fun too, dear," he said with a suggestive grin.

"What do you want?" the Doctor asked trying to ignore the Master's disturbing behavior.

"Ahh, down to business so soon then?" he said sitting back down in his office chair. "Alright then, to begin with, control of the universe. Like normal. But I was also thinking. What better way to jumpstart our species than to have a male and female Gallifreyan mate? But where to get one? You killed them all and your daughter had to your, and by extension, my knowledge died. But then an idea hit me. I had been in your mind and seen what you had refused to see. Your precious human Rose Tyler had timelines that spanned way farther than any humans. I knew I needed to get her. So, love, how many years did you spend alone? Fifty? A hundred?"

"Leave her alone!" the Doctor yelled with a fury that chilled Hannah to the bone. Rose and Jack, however, knew it well. The Oncoming Storm was here and ready to make sure he got his way.

"Maybe, maybe not," he said with a manic grin as he pushed a button on his desk. Men in uniform began pouring in. Within moments the group was put into handcuffs and being scanned for human and alien technology. "Now, while you're all being so unreasonable, I have no choice but to have you escorted to your new homes." Once everything had been removed the guards each grabbed one prisoner and followed the Master out of the room.

"I'll get you out of this, I promise," Rose whispered to Mark. He nodded with a brave mask on, but Rose could see the fear in his eyes.

"First stop is for Captain Jack," the Master said in a poor intimidation of a tour guide. Looking at the room Rose cringed. It was small and dirty with shackles hanging from the walls coming from the floors. Jack was roughly locked into the chains and after the guards were out of the cell Rose saw Jack give her a grim smile and a wink.

"And the humans go here," the Master smiled. "All inclusive servant quarters!" The pair was shoved into a room with many people who looked terrified of the Master. Nothing more was said out loud, but silent promises between Rose and Mark, and the Doctor and Hannah were made. _Hold on. We'll be back._

There was only Jenny, the Doctor, and Rose left as they rounded the corner and were almost immediately met by a door with futuristic lock. "And Time Lord chambers!" he said with a flourish.

Inside were six cells, three on either side of a hallway, in what used to be a small sort of prison area. Most of them only had a bed with a thin mattress and a blanket, a small sink, and a toilet. The one in the far corner, however, was a little different. Though there wasn't any privacy in that one still since the toilet was out in the open, it was nice. It had lush looking carpeting, painted pink walls, and more blankets on the large, king sized bed. It looked like a shabby recreation of her room from the Tardis. Rose felt her hearts drop when she saw it.

She was relieved, however when she was placed in a different cell. The Doctor was in the one right next to the posh cell and she was right next to him. Jenny was placed in the center cell across the aisle from the Doctor.

"Now that we're all settled in, let's talk," the Master said with a grin. Rose was seemingly lying lazily on the bed in her cell as she picked at her fingernails, though her anger was clearly just below the surface, while Jenny and the Doctor were right up at the front with their anger clearly written on their face. "Rose, dear, that nice room over there can be yours, if you cooperate," he said coming close to the cell.

Without even looking up from her current task she rolled her eyes. "I really don't think that _cell_ will be mine anytime soon."

"Don't be so sure, my dear," he said with a grin. "I can be _very_ persuasive if I want to."

"Stay away from her," the Doctor seethed, glaring at the man.

"Rather me go for Jenny then?" He got no reply from the glaring man. "Don't worry; I need to run a few tests to insure she is actually a Time Lady. First incarnations shouldn't have two hearts, you know, and I intend to find out why. She's just down here until my lab is done." He glanced around the room and saw the varying levels of anger and smirked. "I'll leave you for a while. I have a man to see about immortality." With that he left the room to its three seething occupants.


	12. Chapter 11

**AN- Hello! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I really enjoy reading all of it and can't thank every single person whose read my story enough. I'll update next Monday, but after that it'll be two weeks, but then I should be around for however long I decide to keep writing (which is for sure to the end of this story since it's finished :)) Remember, I don't own anything you recognize and I love reviews!**

**Chapter 11**

"Now what?" Jenny asked her father. "You both always have brilliant plans."

"Not this time," he said with a frown. He then turned to Rose. "Fat lot of good you were, just sitting there!"

"What was I supposed to do with an insane Time Lord?" Rose said jumping up and going to the bars that connecter and the Doctor's cells. "Show him how much he was getting to me with his big gob?"

"Anything was better than lying there like you didn't care!" he seethed getting closer to her and grasping the bars. Their faces were inches from each other. "The Rose Tyler I knew would never have just sat there and let a man talk to her like that."

"Well, maybe that's because I haven't been Rose Tyler in 387 years!" Jenny shrunk back from the fight and went to lie on her bed. They needed to work all of their steam before she could try to talk sense into either of them.

"Obviously! And just who do you think you are just prancing back into my life?"

"That wasn't my fault! I actually sealed off a crack between our universes that Jenny fell through! Always what you wanted, wasn't it? Me locked away so I couldn't get to you!"

"That's a lie and you bloody well know it. I wanted you safe. But you have never listened to me! Not back when I was all leather or when I had a gob or even now! And I have a bow tie!" The Doctor was quickly getting flustered with this woman that he was so connected to's face so close to his.

"Never listened? How about you always tried to control it! You would run off and I'd try to follow!"

"London Blitz."

"End of the Earth."

"Van Statten's museam."

"Charles Dickens."

"The day your real father died!"

Rose took in a sharp breath. "Don't ever talk about him! Neither of him!"

"Why not? You just had to go and save him that first time, almost ruining the world! And when you just _had_ to go and find him in Pete's World-"

"And you forgave me for that!" She cut in. "Or were those just words because I was the only one who could put up with your sarcastic and cruel behavior?"

"That was right after the time war! Of course I was mean! And look at you now. Just like I used to be. Sarcastic and cruel seems to sum it up."

"Maybe, but at least I can actually remember-" Whatever Rose had been about to say was cut off by a kiss. It was passionate and full of anger. Their teeth knocked together as they battled for dominance, letting all of their frustration out. His hand fisted in her hair, slightly tugging, and her hand grapping his coat making them as close as they could be with bars between them.

The Doctor, somewhere in his big brain, realized this was his and Rose's first real kiss. Sure, he'd kissed away the time Vortex and they'd shared that kiss when Cassandra was controlling Rose's body, and he was sure that her and his clone had kissed (and even _danced_, she had been pregnant after all). But this was the first time they had both done it as themselves and with a clear mind. It was needy and desperate and perfect, and when they broke away they were breathless despite their repertory bypass systems.

"That day on the beach," he breathed. "I started to say something to you, something that needed saying." Rose held her breath, not knowing if she was really about to hear this. What she had dreamed of him saying for years. "Rose Marion Tyler, I love you. For how ever long the universes deem to give us." Tears were leaking from her eyes and she smiled up at him. Deep in her eyes he could see the young, vunerable girl she once was and knew that she would spend forever with him.

"Quite right, too," she choked out.

"Finally," muttered Jenny as Rose and the Doctor began a gentler kiss full of promises.

While the Doctor and Rose sat back to back and holding hands through the bars the three Time Lords filled each other in on the last few hundred years of their lives.

"I can't believe you're almost 400, Rose," the Doctor said with a smile in his voice.

"Looking good for my age, aren't I?" Rose flirted back.

"You could actually look 400 and be beautiful, Rose," the Doctor said sweetly, which made Jenny laugh out loud at the ridiculous sappiness between the two reunited lovers.

"I'm not as old, at least," Jenny said with a smile. "Only about 150. You two are really old. How old are you now, Dad?"

"When we last met I was just a little over 900, and that was 300 years ago in my time line."

"You're still robbing the cradle then," Rose said with a laugh causing the Doctor to sulk.

"I think we both look a suitable age, even if it is still an 800 year gap."

"Of course, love."

Eventually, though, reality came crashing back in and the Master sauntered in with a cuffed Jack who had a gun in his back. "Look who I brought!" the Master cheered. "And I loved that first kiss, Rosie. Was that to show me what's to come?"

"Sod off," she snarled. "I'm tired of this. What is the point of all this taunting? You're starting to really piss me off."

"So what's the Big Bad Wolf going to do about it, then?" he said walking closer to her cell.

She got up and stood by the bars. "Did you know in the universe I had been trapped in there were no stories about the Big Bad Wolf when I arrived? I had to explain it to Pete and Jake after I chose my name. But the more I traveled the more I got a reputation. You don't make the Wolf angry unless you want her to huff and puff and blow your whole little world down." She delivered her threat calmly, much to the Master's amusement.

"Is that a promise?" he said with a wink. Jack, unable to hold in his rage at the Master's unthinkable threats to the woman he viewed as a little sister, lunged at him. It earned him a bullet through the head and he dropped to the ground before he reached the Master.

"No!" Rose screeched, her eyes full of hate. "You are a monster!"

"I must admit, not my best romancing, but not bad as far as threats go. Put him in with the blonde before he wakes up," he said with a wave of his hand. The guard dragged the dead body to the cage and pointed the gun at Jenny.

"You move, swee' 'eart, or it'll be a bullet in ya too," the guard sneered at Jenny. She nodded and took a step back, making careful and quiet observations of any weakness the cell or guard might have. The brute heaved Jack's body in and it landed with a sickening thud.

"Now, Rosie, you have one week to change your mind and accept my nice offer," the Master said with a grin. "If you change your mind I'll let your little human pets go, I'll stop killing your freak, and leave Jenny alone once her testing is done. The Doctor will also get to live in your posh little room except for when I come to visit you." Rose was looking like she didn't think that would ever happen.

"Don't look like you've already had your mind made up, my dear. Should you refuse I'll find your human pet's children. The whole family will die slow deaths in front of you and because of you, Rose Tyler. I won't stop killing your precious Jack until he doesn't wake up. Jenny will also get to become a mother to the new race of Time Lords, and your Doctor will always be separated from you by these bars. You won't get that pretty little room and I can promise that I can make sure you never feel pleasure or luxury again."

"Don't do it Rose," Jenny whispered from her bars, grief in her eyes. "Never give in."

"Now, now, Jenny," the Master said in a louder and condescending voice, drawing away from the side of her cell, "I'm not ready to hear the answer just yet. She has a week to decide." He smiled, obviously pleased with himself. "Now, I have things to do, so I'll bid you all goodbye." The Master waved his hand as if they were little children and left.

"Rose?" the Doctor said coming forward and peering over to her. "Rose, are you okay?"

"We've got to get out of here," Rose whispered in a fearful voice just as Jack woke with a gasp. "Good, Jack, you're up. Can you send a message to our friends left at Torchwood?"


	13. Chapter 12

**AN- Hello! Thank you all so much for all of your wonderful reviews and thanks to everyone who has added this story or me to their favorites or alerts. I won't be updating next Monday because I'm leaving tomorrow for South America to be on a medical mission trip until the following week. This is an extra long chapter, though... :) I'll be back to posting normally the following Monday, though. Remember, I don't own this story and I am always so happy :) Thanks and Enjoy!**

**Chapter 12**

"They left us!" Paul said feeling very indignant.

"I don't think they meant to," Gwen said running to a monitor. "There are some weird readings that make sense."

"How do you know what to look for?" Vaughn asked as she looked at the screen confused. It looked like a lot of confusing math, and she didn't like math at all.

"I don't, not really, but when both of the ships landed they looked like this," she said pointing to a set of numbers and symbols. "But when they left it looked like this. I've never seen a ship or teleport that changed their base code as they left." She frowned and looked very worried when a message popped up.

_SOS- Jack_

"Shit, they're in trouble."

"But Dad and the Wolf and Jenny were on those ships!" Paul said distressed.

"And Mum and the Doctor!" Vaughn cried out. "We've got to save them!"

"Kids, there is no we in this. You two are going to stay here with my husband Rhys," Gwen said looking stern before grabbing her phone and beginning to dial.

"No way," both children said at the same time.

"I've done loads of dangerous stuff and I need to help!" Paul insists.

"Ianto, can you come in?" they hear Gwen yell out. A minute later a tall man walks in.

"Where's Jack?" he asks peering about the room with sleep glazed eyes.

"Taken, and these kids need to get to my house. After that we're tracking him down."

"Look lady-" began Vaughn before being interrupted.

"It's Gwen," Gwen says with a frown.

"Whatever, look, either you take us with you or we run away from your husband and find our own way to the Doctor," Paul said giving her an ultimatum.

"If there were any kids I knew who I thought could follow through on this threat, it'd be you two," Gwen sighed.

"You can't mean they're coming with us," Ianto said with a frown.

"Well I'm sure as hell not leaving Rhys to their evil little whims. Now, we just need to see if we can trace the signal from wherever-"

"Or whenever!" Paul piped in.

"Right, or whenever this was sent."

* * *

Things were not going well in the prison dungeon the next morning. To begin with, the Master had come in very early with clothing (if anyone would actually call it that) for Rose to wear. She had refused and he had shot Jack. Thinking he was done and he would leave, she still said no. Once Jack was awake he was promptly shot him again.

"I can play this game all day, sweet heart," the Master said with a smile.

"Fine," she said grabbing the clothes. "But leave, I really don't want you or your guards seeing me naked."

"How about we turn around and I promise on a regeneration not to look." Rose knew this was the best she would get and he and his guard turned around. The Doctor and Jenny turned around too and she got into the outfit.

Had she been 18 still and looking for guys her mum would hate at the pub, this would have been her outfit of choice. Black fishnet stockings, a short black leather mini that made her wonder if it was meant to be a belt, a blue corset top that matched her eyes, and black platform stilettos.

"I'm done," she said awkwardly. Jack had woken up in the process, but had been kept on the ground and silent from Jenny's boot pressed gently on his chest and her expression.

"Perfect fit," the Master leered before leaving without saying or doing anything else.

The guard stopped by her cell on the way out and held out his hand. "Clothes," he laughed and Rose had to hand him all her sensible clothing.

"Bastard," Jack seethed before looking over at Rose and breaking out into his perfect smile. "But on the bright side, you sure do look like a bad ass goth chick who could kick his ass."

"Thanks, I think," Rose said with a frown. The Doctor had yet to say anything or even turn around to look at her.

"You can turn around now, Dad," came Jenny. "She's dressed."

"As much as she can be," Jack said with a wink.

"Stop bloody flirting Harkness," the Doctor said. Rose and Jack shared a look before bursting out in loud and hearty laughs. "What?"

"You sounded so much like old big ears!" Jack said between his snorts.

"Did not!"

"Sorry to say he's right, Doctor," Rose said as she calmed down. "And here I thought I was supposed to be the moody Northern one. You can turn around you know, you won't be vaporized or anything."

"That was rude," he frowned and turned around. "But not as rude as making you wear that." His frown just got more pronounced and he didn't look at all happy.

"Yes well, as I said yesterday, we need to get out," Rose said with an eye roll. "It'll only get worse; he's trying to make me break. He gets what he wants from me one way or another in his little game, but I either will break myself or he'll break me. It's all a sick game, yeah?"

"He always likes to play games," Jack said with a frown. "I got a message out, but it won't do much good since we don't know where or even when we are."

"Paul is smart, I've taught him a lot, and unless I should be very disappointed in you, I should think your team is smart too."

"And Vaughn," the Doctor broke in. "You know, little blonde girl with me." They all gave him blank looks. "Paul's sister?" he continued.

"Right," Jenny conceded to prevent him from ramblings of: "She's really smart, too. Taught her all she knows."

"That's promising, Doc," Jack said with a wink.

Before the Doctor could retort to Jack's taunt the doors opened and the Master drug Hannah in by holding her hair and a guard, who had Mark by his arm, into the small little prison.

"So, your little friends don't like following orders, much," he sneered as he jerked Hannah a little harder making her yelp in surprise.

"You're a bastard!" Mark yelled. "Let her go!"

"Fine," he said throwing them into the cell next to Jack and Jenny and across from Rose. "Put him in there too," the Master told the guard who followed his orders and quickly locked the cell.

"You're supposed to leave them alone, remember _your_ deal?" Rose said with a frown calmly stepping to the front.

"Wolf!" Mark called out surprised. "What the hell are you wearing?"

"You like it?" the Master said with a smile. "I picked it out especially for her, and I must say, I have good taste." Mark let out what sounded like a growl.

"Do you have to taunt the humans?" Rose sighed.

"Yes, it's fun," the Master smiled. "Should I tell them about our little deal, or do you want to Rosie-Pose?"

"Hey!" Jack barked out. "That's my name for her. Even the doctor never called her that!"

"Really? And now it's my name for my little Time Lady, isn't it? Funny how life works, isn't it Captain Freak?"

"Don't call him that," Jenny said glaring at him coming close to the bars of the cell like Jack and Mark. The Doctor was calmly standing near the bars, but only Rose and Hannah stayed away from the bars, at least for then.

"I'll call him, and Rose, and the Doctor, and who ever else whatever I want to call them!" he roared.

"Losing your cool?" the Doctor taunted.

"Don't mess with me, Doctor. You aren't in any place to mess with me."

"He'll do what he wants, Master," Rose said walking up to stand next to the Doctor. She reached out and grabbed his hand.

Ignoring her blatant refusal to do what he want the master smiled at her, "I like it when you call me by my name."

"And you refuse to call me by mine. Let that be my last warning, Koschei," she sneered.

"Don't call me that!" he said losing his cool.

"Why? Isn't that your name?"

"Bitch!" he yelled pulling out a gun and aiming it at her.

"Go on then," Rose said calmly. "Shoot me, Koschei."

"Don't!" he screamed, his hand trembling.

"Poor little Time Lord, so lost and alone. He only had the drums to keep him company, but even those left him," Rose mocked and with a patronizing smile began tapping out a rhythm. _Tap tap tap tap. Tap tap tap tap_.

That was the wrong thing to do because the flustered and furious Time Lord pulled the trigger. Rose fell as if the strings holding her up were cut.

"Rose," the Doctor said crouching low to her.

"Always have to be shot," she said with a humorless laugh. "Didn't think he'd actually pull the trigger," she winced and gritted her teeth. "I haven't done this in a long time." Her light eyes found her Doctor's. "I'm scared, Theta," she whimpered. Mark and Hannah were crying, thinking it was the end of her life while Jack and Jenny merely glared at the Master, who looked horrified at what he had done. He left unable to stay to watch her regenerate in person.

"It's time, Rose, let go. You know what to do," the Doctor guided gently stepping away at bit.

"Get back to her Doctor!" Hannah said through her tears. "She's dy-" Her word was cut off as golden light shot out from Rose.

All Rose could think of was the pain of the golden light shooting out of her limbs as every cell in her body changed. She couldn't help the niggling thought in the corner of her mind that was wondering what she would end up looking like. Would she be blonde again? A brunette? More black hair? Would she have blue eyes, green eyes, brown eyes, or even no eyes? She just hoped her Doctor would like it.

The Doctor was also wondering about what the new Rose would be like, though he could care less what she looked like. He hoped that maybe some of the bitterness she was carrying would be gone and if she would be more open. He hoped she didn't turn out even worse than her current form because he knew that he could never stop loving her, even if she was the cruelest woman in the universe. There was the thought, though, that it would not be fair if she ended up ginger.

Jenny was fascinated as she watched a regeneration. She knew, one day, no matter how careful she was, that this would be her fate and she would have to go through this. She wished she could see the future and see what she would look like and why she would regenerate. She didn't pity Rose exactly, though she did feel regret for what she was going though. Overall, Jenny was just excited to see if the new Rose could finally let go of the past for real and move on and be happy.

Jack did feel pity for Rose, his long time friend, the woman who had cursed, or blessed depending on how you looked at it, him with immortal life. He loved her like a sister and watching her die and not being able to hold her was excruciating. Captain Jack Harkness had always hated the Master, but that hate was taken to new heights and he knew, then and there, that if someone else didn't kill the psychotic Time Lord he was going to have to do it himself.

Mark was distraught. Hannah was sobbing. They didn't know why the Doctor had backed away from the one he claimed to love so much. The Wolf had been with Mark for so long and he wasn't sure what he would tell Paul when he finally saw him again. Mark also didn't trust the Doctor to actually get them out of trouble like the Wolf had been able to. Granted, Jenny was still around, and she was great to have in a pinch, but this man was new and he didn't see a good reason to trust him.

When the light was glowing around the Wolf Mark was ready to run. He didn't understand what was going on, though he supposed this was some strange alien way of dying. What he didn't know was that she was going to be alright and be a whole new person in less than a minute. In fact, when the glow faded his jaw hit the floor with his surprise and he heard Hannah give a confused squeak.

"What?" Mark yelped as a new woman sat up where the Wolf had been moments prior.

"Oh, now that isn't fair," the Doctor whined. "Why do you get to be ginger?"


	14. Chapter 13

**AN- Hello! I came back from Honduras with 17 new reviews to read... OMG THANKS! I was so happy :) Here is the next chapter, and on Wednesday I'll be posting the first chapter of a companion story that explains... Well, you'll see ;) This story will be back to regular updates and be updated next Monday. Remember, I don't own anything and reviews make me sooo happy :) Happy Reading!**

**Chapter 13**

"Really? I'm ginger?" came the new Rose, with an accent that seemed to match Mark's London accent, who bounced up from the floor. She touched her hair and exclaimed, "And it's frizzy and super curly! How fascinating! Oooh! Good word, that is. _Facinating_. Feels awfully funny rolling off the tongue. _Fascinating_. _Fascinating_."

"What the hell have you done with the Wolf?" Mark asked trying to sound brave, event though this was the most scared he had felt since he had first met the Wolf.

"It's me, Mark," the new woman said brightly. "Time Lords, well, we have this little trick where we can cheat death."

"We change every cell in our body," the Doctor put in helpfully. "We are the same basic person, though there are some personality differences. When Rose first met me, I had no hair, big ears and a big nose, and looked about 45. Then I changed into a tall, skinny man with horribly wild and styled hair. Hey! That rhymed! "

"Nice rhyme, Doc. And for the record, I liked his hair," Jack put in.

"I liked it too," Rose smiled.

"Anyway, that him was the one who made me," Jenny added helpfully. "Somewhere along the line he changed into this body."

"Exactly!" the Doctor put in. The humans looked confused.

"Does this happen often?" Hannah asked, her tears no longer falling as she was beginning to the think that the Wolf was okay.

"Not unless you're careless," Rose said. "Probably shouldn't taunt a man with a gun, but that was the old me. Always have hated guns," she added as an after thought. "Forgot that a bit in my last body."

"Really?" the doctor asked interested.

"Yeah, kinda like you and the Dalek at Van Statten's," she said looking him in the eyes. "Knew I hated 'em, but sometimes I was known to use one."

"Right," he said. Changing the subject away from his own dark days he asked, "So what's new?"

"Dunno, you tell me," she smiled. "I haven't had time to figure out the new quirks. So, am I good different or bad different?"

Recognizing the question, he smiled. "Just different. For one, you lucky woman, you're ginger, and you have gorgeous blue eyes, but not like your other eyes."

"Am I ginger looking like Donna?" Rose asked intrigued. "Though I don't think I feel like Donna would feel."

"How would Donna feel?" Jack asked amused.

"I don't know. Angry? Annoyed?" Rose frowned. She turned to look at Mark and smiled. "So, what do you think?"

"Can you change back?"

"Nope, or else I'd be blonde," she said with a smile. "Don't control this, very fishy process, this is."

"Then I guess I'll just have to get used to it," he said with his first smile since they'd all been brought to the Master's home the day before.

"Brilliant," she said smiling, but she quickly frowned. "If I thought these clothes felt bad in my last body, they feel atrocious in this one." She was right in that they didn't fit. She was taller and lankier, much less curvy. The clothes were a mix of hanging off of her leaner frame and stretching to cover her height.

"I couldn't agree more," the Master said as he waltzed back in, now in control of his emotions. "I like this you much better, but those clothes don't suit the new you." He was grinning like a mad man and seemingly over his lapse in control.

"You made me regenerate!" Rose said in a huff. "That's not fair!" she pouted.

"Why not? Don't taunt me like that and I won't lose my temper, Wolf," he said. Everyone in the room noticed that he called her by her chosen name, but Rose was still annoyed that he made her change.

"Because it's rude," she said as she felt her temper rising.

"Have a temper, ginger?" the Master taunted.

"Maybe, I don't know that yet, as you should realize, skinny psycho crazy man," she spat.

"Oooh, you like to do funny insults!" he said clapping his hands together.

"That's quite a lot like Donna, actually," the Doctor said to Jack. Rose and the Master ignored him though and continued their argument.

"I'll have you know I was in that body for, like, 370 years! I was happy in it!" Rose complained loudly.

"That's a long time for someone in your line of work, isn't it?" he asked. "How long was the Doctor in his last two? Maybe a hundred years each?"

"I don't like you at all," Rose huffed childishly.

"Well, now, getting some more of your personality to show, aren't we?" the Master taunted. "I'm going to go check on Miss Jenny's lab, we should be ready to go by tomorrow. Take care, now, Wolf. Someone will be in with new clothes for you shortly."

After he left the room the Doctor sent her an amused smirk.

"What?" she snapped.

"I think I don't want to be ginger anymore," he smiled. "Who needs the temper?" He began to snicker.

Rose tried to glare at him, she really did, but she couldn't hold in her laughs. Jack and Jenny joined in with her and the Doctor. It wasn't too long before Mark and Hannah began laughing. Everyone was just glad to be alive.

* * *

Back in the Hub Gwen was finalizing the computer's calculations. "Good news, they're still on this planet, bad news, the computer says the date we're aiming for is in five years in the future."

"But that could be good," Paul said with a frown. "I mean, it royally sucks, but that means we have a lot more time to get a plan and train together. Do you know where they will be?"

"But five years!" Vaughn said upset, the beginning of tears leaking from her eyes. "That's a long time! I'll be fourteen!"

"Yeah, that sucks, I'll be nineteen. I'll never be able to have my high school rebellion against dad, but we'll be able to rescue them and train and really know what we're up against! Where are they, Gwen?"

"They're in America, some large home that was abandoned in the middle of the country that was actually just bought by some millionaire last month. Bet whoever that man is kidnapped Jack and everyone else."

"So what's the plan, Gwen?" Ianto asked waiting for orders.

"We have five years to make that up. For now, we need stories for the kids," Gwen said reasonably.

"We could be cousins of Ianto's?" Paul said trying to keep calm. "He's taking us in because his cousin, our mum died and we haven't seen our dad for years. A typical story that would be easy enough to believe."

"You'd have to go to school," Ianto said. "There is no way my neighbors would believe that I'd home school any kids in my profession."

"That's true," Gwen said. Paul looked ready to object, but went on before he could, "to keep up appearances. Ianto works too much for them to believe that he'd home school any children. You and Vaughn can go to the local schools and train here with us after the school day, too. Maybe even help out once we know a bit more."

The four people in the room looked at each other with grim determination and realized that for the next five years they were almost all each other had.

The years passed quickly, but seemed to drag. Everyday was counting down to the one the computer had told them when their friends and family were. Mark passed all his GCSEs and A Levels beautifully. He was now studying Astrophysics at Cardiff University. Vaughn was doing well in school, as well and was studying hard for her GCSEs. Both also trained with Gwen and Ianto in guns, self defense, and technology beyond their time and planet.

Their small family grew and when the special date came, they were all ready.


	15. Chapter 14

**AN- Thanks again for all of your beautiful reviews! I love reading them and squeal happily every time I read them. Just a reminder, Paul, Vaughn, and the Torchwood team will have their own story to tell about the time spent apart. I've posted the first chapter and will post Chapter 2 Wednesday. Remember, I don't own any of this and I love reviews. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 14**

Back in the small prison room a small group of friends were trying to distract each other with stories. Rose had been given new clothing that, while it didn't provide as much coverage as she would have liked, was much better than the old, ill fitting one.

"So there I was naked, standing in the middle of the street, and this man kept trying to sell me these weird oranges when-" Jack said with an excited grin.

"Do all your stories involve you being naked?" Hannah asked confused since this was the third story he had told them all and he had been naked in the previous two as well.

"Yes," the Doctor and Rose said at the same time with a smile. Everyone laughed until a huge explosion above them shook the room.

"What was that?" Hannah asked standing up and looking on guard for a fight.

"That," Rose said with a smile, "was our rescue."

"I'd recognize those explosives anywhere," Jenny said grinning widely.

"I think this is the first time I'm truly glad you taught him how to use explosives," Mark laughed.

"What do you mean?" Hannah asked, confused.

"Paul is an expert in pyrotechnics," Jenny said with a laugh.

"You taught a child how to make bombs?" the Doctor said with a disapproving frown.

"He was twelve and wanted to get in the middle of everything, so of course I did. Saved us more times than I care to count."

"Can't say I disapprove," Jack said with a laugh as the lights flickered after another boom and the cells all opened.

"My son knows how to set off bombs," Hannah said with a frown.

"That one was new," the Wolf said with a grin. They all stepped out into the middle and began to walk to the high tech door.

"Get back!" a deep and unfamiliar (though almost recognizable) voice called out from the other side of the door. "I'm going to blow this door off. We can't get in it any other way." Everyone quickly scrambled back to the other wall and waited as they heard a beeping noise race to an explosion. As the dust settled six figures were seen standing on the other side of the door frame.

Jack was the first to recognize someone. "Gwen! Ianto!" he called out rushing forward and grabbing them both in a hug. "Are you two a sight for sore eyes!"

"We could say the same, huh Jack?" Gwen said from somewhere inside his arms.

"Yeah, maybe," he grinned. "Miss me?" he said stepping back to look at his team. "And I like the new hair do, Gwen, but couldn't you have focused more on my rescue than your hair appointment?"

"Well, that would have been a lot of appointments to miss," Ianto muttered under his breath.

Gwen chose to ignore that remark and exclaimed "Of course we missed you! And over there is Dylan. She's our new doctor. We've missed you so much, Jack!"

Jack laughed and continued to talk to Gwen as he grabbed Ianto's hand.

"Oh my god," Hannah said as she saw two of the other team members. "Vaughn? Is that you?"

A pretty blond girl with green eyes stepped forward putting a gun away. "Yeah, long time no see, mum." She had tears in her eyes, but seemed to be keeping her distance.

"Paul?" Mark called out looking for his son, but an unfamiliar young man with curly black hair and green eyes stepped forward. He looked like Mark's younger brother.

"It's me, Dad," he said with a huge grin. Upon hearing the voice Mark realized it was the one who had called out to them that he hadn't recognized.

"You grew up," Mark intoned, not believing what he was seeing.

"Five years, Dad," Paul frowned. "I've got myself a girl friend, too," he said, as if that made things better. A tall brunette stepped forward and took his hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Jones," the girl said with an American accent. "I'm Catherine."

"Right, domestics later," Rose said stepping forward. "We'll all need a good long chat later about all this, but for now, we need to go."

"Alright, everyone is here but the Wolf," Paul said taking tabs of everyone. "Where is she? I thought the guards up there said all the prisoners were down here."

"I'm the Wolf, and we don't have time to explain," Rose said quickly, grabbing the Doctor's hand as they began to walk to the exit.

"I don't think so," Gwen said with a frown.

"Yeah, the lady Doctor had black hair, and was defiantly not a ginger," Vaughn added.

"Look, that's Rose, Wolf, whatever you want to call her," Jack cut in. "Right now, though, the most important thing is getting out alive, we can explain everything later."

The rescue team nodded and they made their way out of the small jail. While running they passed a small mirror where Rose finally was able to look at her reflection, even if it was briefly.

She saw she had fuller lips than before and a small, slightly upturned nose. She knew from earlier that she had curly red hair and the Doctor had told her she had blue eyes. She still didn't catch the exact shade of her eyes, but at least she knew now that her hair was a brilliant and bright red. And she had freckles across the bridge of her nose. They were, she decided, very fascinating.

As they kept running through a maze of halls with bodies slumped over everywhere made everyone being rescued expect Jack and Jenny cringe.

"Are they dead?" Hannah finally asked their rescuers.

"No, we set our guns to stun," Gwen said. "Paul and Vaughn didn't want to upset the Doctor and the Wolf."

"Right," the Doctor cut in, "anyone actually know where we're going?"

"Yeah," said the other team member, a male who was looking at small hand held device. "Should be two more rights and a left and we'll be out of here."

"That is, if I weren't here," the Master said with a false smile. "And look! The kiddies are here to rescue Mummy and Daddy, how sweet. But it won't work, because I'm here, and I won't let that happen." Behind the Master were about 20 of his personal guards.

"You need to let us go," the Doctor said, pleading with his enemy.

"Why?" the Master said. "What do I get out of it? Death from one of your friends?"

"You know I would never ask that of anyone, and I could never do it myself," the Doctor answered truthfully.

"That's right, little Martha should have told me that," he sneered. "You wanted to keep me on your Tardis, but the answer is still no."

"You know," Rose cut in, "I haven't had a chance to really explore who I am yet. Am I as forgiving as the Doctor? Honestly, after your little displays, I don't think so. I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive like he can. How he can even look at you after all you put him and Jack through during that year I will never know. I know I couldn't in my past two bodies, and now I can't in this one either. I've only just heard about that year and I'm ready to hurt you."

"So what are you going to do about it?" the Master taunted. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm still the in the position of power. One word and my men will open fire on you and your little friends, and if you are shot in the middle your next regeneration, you will stay dead. So, what do you want to do?"

"You and me will fight," Rose said after a moment's thought. "I get my sonic screwdriver back, you can have your laser screwdriver. First one to regenerate is the loser. If I lose, I'll agree to whatever you want, and if I win, you agree to whatever I want. Deal?"

"So, say if I win, I get you, I get the Doctor, I get the freak, I get the Part-Time-Lady Jenny, and I can kill all your little human friends?" the Master said with obvious glee.

"If that's what you want, then yes," Rose said.

"Rose, I don't think you should do this," the Doctor said nervously from beside her.

"Why? How is this any different than when you battled the Sycorax leader for Earth?" Rose shot at him.

"Because I knew without a shadow of a doubt that I was going to win," he whispered quietly to her.

"And you think I won't?" Rose questioned calmly. "Another thing about new new me, Doctor. I don't like to lose. The idea of losing already has my stomach churning."

"And are you sure that's because new new you isn't over confidant?" the Doctor hissed.

"I agree to your little deal, Wolf," the Master said with confidence. "When do you want to do this?"

"No time like the present, is there?" The small crowd around Rose saw that, once again, in this new new body, Rose Tyler had a very wolfish smile.


	16. Chapter 15

**AN- Hi! Thank you so much for your continued support for my story! :) I love reading the reviews because they give me warm fuzzys. Please go and check out the Torchwood companion story, The Five Year Adventure, that explains what happened to Paul, Vaughn, Ianto, and Gwen while the others were with the Master. Remember, I don't own anything you recognize and I love reviews. Enjoy! :D**

**Chapter 15**

The Master pulled Rose's sonic screwdriver and his own laser screwdriver out of his inner coat pocket as the guards began moving the others back so that the center of the room they were in was empty, almost like an arena.

"You know, when you're all ginger like this, you remind me more of Little Red Riding Hood," the Master sneered as he tossed her the screwdriver.

"Then you must think you're the huntsman or something." Rose rolled her eyes. His arrogance was annoying to say the least.

"Maybe, and I'm going to defeat the Big Bad Wolf, and I'll take Little Red Riding Hood for myself. Sweet and mild tempered. The perfect little wife and mother. What's it the humans say? Barefoot and pregnant in the kitchen?"

"Whatever," Rose said with an eye roll as she began to circle the mad man.

The Master was also beginning a predatory circling before he lunged at her. She smoothly stepped out of the way and pointed her sonic screwdriver at him. It emitted its typical high pitched squeal and what no one could see is that it hit a nerve ending causing pain to shoot through the Master's body briefly.

"Little bitch," he hissed at her as the pain subsided. Pointing his weapon at the Wolf he smirked as it began working its way though her system. She bit back a scream as she dropped to her knees before, with a smirk, he let go of the button.

"That how we're going to play?" she asked with a predatory gleam the frightened Hannah and most of the Torchwood team while it worried the Doctor, Jack, Jenny, Mark, and Paul, who weren't used to such a cruel gaze. Even Jenny, Mark, and Paul who had traveled with her and watched her put down rebellions and monarchies alike had never seen such a gaze. It was one of pure hate and a promise of revenge.

A primal growl came from her as she lunged at the Master and punched him in the nose. Blood erupted and she smirked.

"I really don't like fighting," she simpered at the much taller man who was holding his nose with tears forming in his eyes. "Ready to give up, yet?"

"Not yet, Wolf," he said with a glare shaking off the pain as he tried to lunge at her. Once again, she gracefully side stepped it.

"Guess what, Doctor!" she called out turning to face her love and beaming with pride. "I'm finally really graceful! I mean, I've never really been a clutz, but I was never what one would call graceful!"

"Watch out!" the Doctor called out as the Master came up from behind. It was too late and he grabbed her arm pinning it behind her back as he put his laser screwdriver to her head. Taking a whiff of her hair he grinned.

"Ready to give up girl?" he whispered into her hair.

"You know," Rose begins sweetly, "I was a human for nineteen years of my life, and during those nineteen years I loved a certain movie. This movie was hilarious, but the part I'm thinking of right now is the part that tells me to remember to sing. Want to know why?"

"And why is that," the Master purrs and Hannah, realizing what is about to happen tries to hold back nervous snickers.

"Because Solar plexus," she said shoving her free elbow into his stomach. "Instep," came out of her mouth as she stepped down as hard as she could on his foot. "Nose." The back of her head met his nose with a thud. "Groin," she grunted out as she spun out of his loose grip and her knee met the aforementioned body part.

He dropped this laser screwdriver as he fell to his knees with a groan. The Master was in pain. A lot of pain.

"Ready to give up," she sneered, "Or would you like more?"

"I don't give up." He said this with a nasty grin that made the Doctor's blood run cold. Before anyone could react he had pulled out a knife and plunged it into Rose's stomach. She just laughed.

"Really?" she winced pulling it out. It was bloody, though no blood poured from her wound which healed amazingly fast. "I'm in my first fifteen hours of regeneration. Didn't you realize that you can't hurt me before you agreed to this little bet?"

"No," the Master whispered unbelieving. This was why she was so sure she would win. He'd be so exhausted by the end of her time to renew her own body that there was no way that she could loose.

The Doctor smiled, realizing that this had been her plan all along. He stopped smiling, though, when the knife that had previously been in Rose went into the Master.

"I win," she said cruelly before her expression softened. "Now, the first part of my conditions will be for you to regenerate."

"Why, so you or the Doctor can keep me as a little pet on your Tardis."

"It was our deal, now, you do it," Rose said panicking. The Doctor came to stand by her. He grabbed her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Regenerate!" she said with tears streaming down her face. "I will not be a murderer! You said you agreed to do what I said!"

"The drums never left me. I lied," he wheezed out. "They'll never leave me alone." His eyes went blank and his hand dropped to the floor.

"No," Rose sobbed sinking to the floor and letting her hand drop away from the Doctor's. He knelt beside her and held her as she cried. The Doctor let a few tears of his own drop from his eyes. The humans didn't know what to do, so Jenny took control holding back her own tears at the loss of a fellow Time Lord.

"You there," she said to one of the guards. "Where is the Tardis?" At the blank looks given to her by the guards she sighed, "Our ships."

"I'll take you to them," one brave solider said stepping forward. "They're in a lab, he was going to do something to them, but didn't have time.

"Alright," Jenny said with a small smile to the solider. "Jack, go get them and have them follow us. Bring his body, it'll need a proper Time Lord burial, one that doesn't go wrong this time."

Jack did as he was told and the group made their ways back to the two Tardises. Rose looked at the Doctor, who nodded at some unspoken agreement. She got onto her ship alone and it disappeared. She poked her head out a few seconds later from the Doctor's Tardis.

"Ready to go you lot?" she asked with a grin. They noticed that she her face was free of tears and blood and had changed her clothes. She was now wearing a light blue and yellow sundress and a pair of canvas shoes. She also had her frizzy red hair down, but with bobby pins pulling the hair back from directly falling on her face.

"How long were you gone?" the Doctor asked a grin coming over his features.

"Long enough to realize that the skanky look wasn't for me and to change it out for this," she said with a cheeky grin. "Did you know that when I bought these shoes they sent some to little African children in need? Isn't that fascinating?"

"That's brilliant! All aboard, then," the Doctor said bounding in. Paul and Vaughn, who had been missing the Tardis for so long weren't far behind the Doctor. Jack and Mark were next, huge goofy grins on their faces. Jenny and Hannah were a lot more calm, but equally excited to reenter the Time Machine. Gwen, Ianto, Catherine (Paul's girlfriend) and the other new member of the team (whose name happened to be Dylan) weren't as quick to enter. It was only when Paul poked his head out and called his girlfriend in did they cautiously enter.

"Oh my god," Catherine breathed as she saw the bigger on the inside ship. Dylan was stuck running in and out, making odd squeaking noises while Gwen seemed frozen. Ianto was the calmest, just smirking before going to grab Jack's hand.

"I like what you've done with the place," the Doctor said grinning at Rose. It seemed like the Tardises had become a singular Tardis, the old coral theme of the Wolf's Tardis blending in with the glass and futuristic theme of the Doctor's. They grinned and approached the familiar console.

"I missed you," Ianto began with a whisper. "Jack, there is something-"

"I missed you too," Jack said cutting him off. "Though I have a feeling you were missing me a lot longer than I was missing you." The two hugged and Jack pressed a kiss to Ianto's forehead.

"So, mind telling me why you don't look like you anymore?" Paul asked Rose as she was jumping around the console with the Doctor. Everyone was seemingly ignoring the body of the dead Time Lord who had been laid by Jack in a room the Tardis had shown him.

"Simple!" she said with a grin. "It's regeneration!" she grinned. "When Time Lords, or Ladies, are dying, we have this trick to cheat death."

"We change every cell in our bodies, but we never know exactly what we'll end up with," the Doctor chimed in.

"It's a bit dodgy," Rose agreed, grinning at the Doctor. "But the good news is that I'm still not dead!" she said smiling. A serious conversation seemed to be going on in a corner between Vaughn and Hannah.

"I missed five years," Hannah frowned. "And you're telling me nothing interesting happened?"

"Mum, now is not the time to be discussing this," Vaughn tried to argue wanting to go and join her brother, with whom she was now much better acquainted with and loved dearly, and her still a stranger father.

"And what are you wearing?" Hannah asked outraged.

Vaughn looked down at what she had thought was an appropriate outfit. She was wearing black shorts that were tight, and maybe a bit short, but if she still went by her mum's old rule of finer tip length, they totally worked. And she was wearing sensible black converse that she had double knotted. Her shirt was a dark green that brought out the green in her eyes and, while it didn't exactly reach her belt loops, that was just because she had been running around trying to save them.

"I'm fourteen, mum," she argued. "I've been dressing myself for a long time. And if Ianto Jones, Mr. Prude, let me out in this outfit, it mustn't be too bad."

"Ahh, domestics on the Tardis," Jenny said to Gwen, who was still in shock, with a grin.

Yes, Jenny thought, life was going to be good.


	17. Chapter 16

**AN- Hello beautiful people! I hope you all have been enjoying the story! I'm sorry if anyone is waiting on the next chapter of The Five Year Adventure that didn't go up last Wednesday... I started a new job and moved closer to my college, so I've been busy (needless to say). Anyway, after this there is one more chapter for Big Bad Wolf and then I'll devote all my time to The Five Year Adventure. After that who knows what I'll do... If enough people want, I may do a sequel to this, but I do have a lot of other ideas that I've been outlining so we'll see :) Anyway, I don't own anything you recognize and I love reviews! **

**Chapter 16**

"Get me to Cardiff, Doc," Jack said cheerfully running towards the doors.

"Ahh, Cardiff," the Doctor said with a grin. "I almost died there once."

"In a basement," Rose chimed in. "You weren't so thrilled about it then."

"Well, yes," he grinned. "How things do change."

Jack was anxiously waiting by the door when Gwen approached him. "Jack, just so you know, things in Cardiff are different now," she said.

"What?" he said turning around and flashing a big grin. "Don't tell me Yan's got a girlfriend and you and Rhys are divorced." He let out a hearty laugh and Gwen frowned as Ianto came closer. "I just wanna see my Hub, no harm," Jack beamed.

"Sorry?" Ianto said bashfully after walking closer.

"Wait, none of that's true right? I didn't freakily guess what happened or anything?"

"No exactly," Gwen said quickly. "Rhys and I are still together and have a baby girl." Gwen smiled softly at the thought of her daughter before continuing. "It's about the Hub. It _may_ look a bit different. Or a lot different," she trailed off into an awkward silence.

"What did you guys do to my Hub?" he frowned feeling his irritation growing.

"Now now Jack," Jenny teased. "High blood pressure is something men your age should be worried about." Jack just glared.

"It was kind of completely redone," Ianto said guiltily.

"Well, someone did try and blow us all up," Paul said stepping forward to tell the story. "They didn't kill us, but they got the Hub. We're all lucky to be here."

"Someone blew up my Hub?" Jack was furious that someone had tried to kill his team _and_ ruined his home.

"Yeah," Gwen said with a small smile. "It was the government, and it's all over now. We fixed it and they won't be bothering us again expect to give us our well earned money."

"What happened?" Rose said with a frown.

"It's a very long story, Wolf," Paul said with a sigh. "Let's get to the new Hub and we'll tell you."

"Not right now," the Doctor said. "Rose and I need to go take care of the Master. You lot stay here and we'll be back shortly."

"I'll make sure his coordinates are right," Rose chimed in before Vaughn and Hannah, who were very familiar with the Doctor's driving, could protest. By the worried looks on Jenny, Ryan, and Paul's (and various stories they had heard in their time apart) they could guess that this could either go very wrong or very right.

The Tardis landed with a bump and Jenny, Rose and the Doctor left without their carefree and ever present smiles in place. The group waited what could have been hours of minutes, but whatever it was they spent it in silence, wrapped up in the thought of what ancient and foreboding rituals the Time Lords shared. It was a long time before they reentered and when they did it was solemnly and with great respect. The Doctor and Rose slowly began to fly the Tardis and Jenny went to stand near Paul.

Once again the Tardis was flying through the Time Vortex and the humans felt it land with a thud.

"Right, unless we're very wrong-" the Doctor started as a grin grew.

"Which we often aren't," Rose chimed in with her own smirk.

"This should be the Cardiff Hub 2017."

"Ten minutes after that whole fiasco with the Master."

"We didn't want to even possibly mess with your time streams."

There was a moment of stunned silence before everyone rushed to the doors. Jack made it out first, desperate to see his new Hub.

Gone were the days that the Hub felt like it was a glorified, hi-tech sewer. It was now a monument to modern design. There were concrete floors with pristine white rugs covering it and black glassy desks and clear walls into a kitchen, a conference room and a few offices, the place was almost unrecognizable as the Hub, but Jack still felt instantly like he was home.

"So," Ianto began nervously. "What do you think?"

"I love it," Jack smiled before turning around and kissing Ianto right on the lips. Ianto responded for a minute before pulling back and shaking his head. "What's wrong?" Jack asked with a frown.

"It's just that-" Ianto tried to get out.

"Alrighty then," the Doctor said stepping out of the Tardis and cutting off whatever it was that Jack wanted to say. "I think it's story time."

"Right," Paul said with a smile. "I'd suggest the conference room, that way we can all sit." Everyone nodded their assent and followed him through the clear glass door to the conference room.

Once everyone was seated Paul began. "So you lot left to go fix the Tardis' and then suddenly, they were gone."

"So I immediately began to try and fix it," Gwen cut in. "Almost immediately I got an SOS from Jack and we realized that you had all randomly been taken into the future five years."

"Realizing we could do nothing, we got set up in our normal day to day lives," Vaughn continued. "Ianto adopted Paul and I and we moved into a house close to the Hub. We go to school still, actually. But we also started to help a little bit with Torchwood since we had experience in dealing with aliens and we were so short numbered at the time."

"That's irresponsible," Rose said with a frown. "You were just children and couldn't run to go and hide in the Tardis when it got too dangerous."

"Honestly, Wolf, it wasn't anymore dangerous than being with you," Paul said with a laugh. "Anyway, about six months later and we were in a jam. We had no medic to help analyze aliens or help heal us, and it wasn't like we could just stroll up to a hospital and say, 'Hello, I'm Paul Jones and a weevil just tried to kill me. Care to stitch me up?' because they'd think we were loony."

"Right, so that's where I came in," said the girl Dylan. She was very pretty, Jack noticed quickly. She was about average height with long and straight dirty blonde hair and the darkest eyes Jack had ever seen. She looked to be about 30 and had fair skin and plenty of freckles. "I'm Doctor Dylan Webb, and there was an explosion that happened at an ice cream shop where I was picking up a treat before my lunch break was over. I immediately started helping to patch up who I could when the Torchwood SUV arrived.

"Out came two adults and two kids with more authority than I'd ever seen with anyone. Needless to say, I followed them around and figured out that what had set the explosion wasn't something from this world and I basically bothered them for months until they hired me." She was grinning and looking at the other Torchwood workers like they were her family. Or something more. It was Hannah who noticed how close she seemed to be to Ianto.

Before Hannah could ask, though, Ianto grabbed her hand and smiled, but everyone could see it didn't reach his eyes which were worried and almost full of pity. "We began dating about two years ago now," he said looking straight at Jack.

"Congratulations," chortled Jack warmly, though Ianto, Rose, and even Gwen could see the pain of losing yet another lover in his ice blue eyes.

"Anyway, a year after that Cat joined us," Paul smiled looking at his girl friend.

"Yup," she grinned. I fell through a rift in time and space and ended up here. I was born in the year 1983 in America. I fell through on July 8, 1997 and came out in Cardiff on Christmas Day 2013. Gwen and Rhys adopted me and made me new records. I was declared missing back in my time and my parents don't know what happened to me. But with me came a lot of these zombie like aliens that we all got to fight." Everyone smiled at her. "And we haven't stopped fighting aliens since.

"So what happened to my Hub?" Jack asked with a frown. The ones who had been left behind immediately sobered and looked at each other.

"Well, there were actually seven of us just a little less than a year ago," Gwen began. "Me, Ianto, Paul, Vaughn, Dylan, Cat, and Roger Matthews."

"We recruited Roger before we found Cat, and he was a technical genius," Paul said solemnly.

"He reminded me of Tosh," Ianto added.

"Anyway, there was an alien threat that took control of the children and wanted 10% of them. We ended up stopping them, but it took five days and Rodger was dead by the end of the fourth," Cat said sadly. "It was hard to end, and it caused a lot of suffering for us, but look at us now, stronger every time." She had a fake grin plastered on her face and stood up. "Excuse me." She left the room and Paul shot everyone an apologetic face and stood to run after her.

"What's wrong with her?" Jack asked with a frown, worried for his new team member.

"The suffering she talked about wasn't just because of Roger," Vaughn said with a wrinkle forming between her brows. "Her little sister and big brother didn't think she was really dead and tracked her down to here. Huge alien conspiracists nuts. Her little sister had a daughter she brought with her. We had to use the child to save the rest of the children and kill the 456."

"That's just awful!" Hannah exclaimed. "Wasn't there another way?"

"Not without sacrificing 10% of the Earth's children," Gwen said with a frown. "And that couldn't happen. But Cat's brother and sister won't talk to her. She had a hope of having her family for a few short days before it was ripped away from her again."

"Hate to change the subject," said Rose. "But what now?"


	18. Chapter 17

**AN- So... Here is the final chapter that's been written since like May... I feel so bad for how long it's taken me to finish off this story! It's not an excuse, but I do have my first real job and I've been working like 35 hours a week, plus my first semester of college started. Anyway, I'm getting a routine, and once one of those is firmly in place, I will have time to write more. Let me know if you would want a sequel (review or pm if you prefer) and I am not abandoning The Five Year Adventure! Remember, I don't own anything you recognize and I love reviews. **

**Chapter 17**

"Rose is right," the Doctor said backing her up. "I know that Jack will be staying here with his team, right?" The Doctor looked over to his immortal friend for confirmation.

"You've got that right," he grinned. "Look what happened without me!"

"Right, and Jenny will come with us," Rose added grinning at the young blonde.

"Actually, I might stay here," Jenny said softly. "I'll be there whenever you need me, but I wanna try Torchwood." Jenny was grinning and if Rose thought that there was more to her "wanting to try" than she was letting on. At least, if the way she was sneaking glances at Jack were any indication.

"I want to go with you, Doctor," Vaughn said smiling at the man in the bowtie.

"So do we," Hannah said looking over at Ryan.

"Right, that just leaves Paul, who is MIA right now," Rose said. "And of course if Cat wants to go too."

The group stayed there reliving some happier stories when Cat and Paul walked back in.

"Welcome back!" Rose exclaimed jumping up to go and hug Paul. As she drew back she smiled and said, "I really like hugs now!" Everyone laughed and smiled at the enthusiastic Time Lady.

"Thanks, but Wolf, I need to tell you something," he said looking at her seriously. "I don't think that I'm going to go with you right now."

Rose's face fell and her hurt look was thinly disguised. "I understand. You have a whole domestic life here with Cat."

"That's not it at all," he said with a smile. "I just want to finish my college education." A small smile started to grow on Rose's face. "We both want to come with you after we graduate in a few years."

"Well, if that's all, we can be there tomorrow!" Rose said happily.

"I suppose you could," Cat said thoughtfully. "That whole thing is a time machine."

"Yes, it is," the Doctor said proudly. "And a spaceship. Spaceships are cool, you know."

A few hours later the Doctor stood up and stretched. "We really should get going. I have a wonderful ice planet I promised to show Vaughn before we came to Cardiff."

"Oh my! You actually remembered!" Vaughn said with a happy laugh. "I can't believe you actually remembered!"

"Of course I did. I'm the Doctor. I remember lots of stuff."

"After over a millennium you don't remember everything," Rose said laughing.

"I remember the day we met was March 3," he said proudly. "And the day the Earth explodes was in the year 5.5/Apple/26, or 5 billion. On your calendar it would have been October 5, but they called it Magnum the first. The day we met Dickens was-"

"Okay, so you do remember everything," Rose said with an eye roll.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." The Doctor smiled at Rose and came up and grabbed her hand marveling that even after they had both regenerated twice that their hands could fit perfectly.

"So Doc, where are you off to?" Jack asked as they walk to the Tardis slowly.

"Oh you know, here and there," The Doctor replied cryptically.

As they reach the Tardis Rose turns to look at two of her boys. "I guess our trip to the petrol station is over. Off we go-" she says with a cheeky, watery smile.

"Into time-" Jack says remembering his time here in Cardiff with the Doctor and Rose so many years before.

"And space!" Jack, Rose, and the Doctor say together before a high five.

"I'm going to miss you, Jack," she says with a sniffle before launching herself into his arms. "I wanted you here with us. That's why you're immortal."

"I know Rosie," he says quietly. "Maybe in a decade, or a century, I'll be with you and the Doctor again, but today I need to remember my responsibilities here in Cardiff."

"Wow, who knew Jack Harkness could grow up?" Rose asked with a shaky laugh.

"Hey! The day Jack Harnkess grows up is the day the universe ends!" he replied with a smile.

"Actually, we've been there, Jack, and you still weren't a grown up," the Doctor said coming to take Rose's hand.

The group went around and exchanged hugs many times over as more tears were shed. Finally, after what seemed to be forever, the Tardis was taking off into the Time Vortex.

"And we're off," the Doctor said grinning at Rose from across the console.

"And on to the greatest adventures of our lives," she returned with the biggest smile she had ever had.

Rose Marion Tyler Noble, the Bad Wolf, The Stuff of Legends, after hundreds of years, finally felt home.


End file.
